36 degrees
by Asrail
Summary: Al e Arc sempre foram parecidos, mas nunca iguais. Al vivia a vida por si, Arc por ele. Mas era impossível separálos: como a luz alimenta a sombra, dois pesos e duas medidas não eram suficientes. Como um mesmo ser dividido em dois corpos... [SLASH]
1. prólogo

**Disclaimer: **os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner. Eu só dou um pouco de diversão para esses pimpolhos...

* * *

**Resumo:** Al e Arc sempre foram parecidos, mas nunca iguais. Al vivia a vida por si, Arc por ele. Mas era impossível separá-los: como a luz alimenta a sombra, dois pesos e duas medidas não eram suficientes. Como um mesmo ser dividido em dois corpos, eles apenas buscavam tempo para sorrir. Mas o tempo não existe.

**

* * *

Warning:** essa fanfiction tem cenas **slash** (relacionamento amoroso entre garotos), cenas **incestuosas** (relacionamento amoroso entre irmãos) e é **angst** (derivado de angústia, quer dizer que você vai precisar de lencinhos). Aos marinheiros de primeira viagem, eu sugiro que dêem meia volta e procurem alguma coisa mais_ fluffy_. Aos aventureiros, boa sorte e boa leitura! Espero que gostem.

* * *

**36 degrees**

**

* * *

N/A:** essa fanfiction foi escrita nos últimos trinta e seis dias. Ela é um presente de aniversário (atrasado) para Morgana Black, que foi gentilmente torturada durante todo o trajeto. Se você ainda não leu Deathly Hallows e não quiser spoilers, dê meia volta, porque essa fanfic tem.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Seu sorriso era _precioso._

Talvez não fosse tão belo quanto Sirius ou tão bravo quanto Bella; tão perfeito quanto Cissy ou tão inteligente quanto Andie. Mas seu sorriso era definitivamente _único_.

Regulus sorria com os olhos.

Os miosótis, puros e cristalinos, foram capazes de aquecer até mesmo o coração gelado da Sra. Black, embora causassem uma estranha aversão ao irmão mais velho. Sirius não gostava do olhar do caçula sob o seu e, durante grande parte de sua infância, excluiu-o naturalmente dos círculos de amigos e das suas brincadeiras. Tudo para manter-se distante daquilo que o assombrava por detrás dos orbes anis do irmão.

_Fascínio._


	2. preciosidade

**N/A: **o capítulo que se segue _ainda_ não possui spoilers de Deathly Hallows. A ordem dos capítulos dessa fanfiction foi publicada da maneira que eu achei que ficaria melhor, mas os fatos não seguem uma cadeia linear, de modo que os capítulos não apenas _parecerão_ fora de ordem, como, em certos casos, _estarão_. 36 degrees foi o ápice do meu subjetivismo, então eu espero que vocês não apenas leiam, mas _sintam_ o que eu fiz. Após o epílogo, eu publicarei um capítulo para Créditos, Curiosidades e Considerações finais. Boa leitura.

* * *

**I**

**Preciosidade  
**"Porque não há nada no mundo – _nada_ que eu não faça por você."

**I... ****will be watching over you  
**(Eu... estarei cuidando de você)  
**I... ****am gonna help to see you through  
**(Eu... te ajudarei a perseverar)

**1976, Inglaterra**.

Regulus tinha vagas lembranças de sua infância. Não porque andava se esquecendo das coisas, mas cada vez mais encontrava motivos para não as lembrar. Ou talvez apenas faltassem razões para que o fizesse.

Nostálgico, observou as gotas de chuvas ricochetearem contra o vidro do Expresso de Hogwarts, que sacolejava ruidosamente sob a tempestade.

"_O que você está esperando? É só chuva, medroso!"_

As nuvens, que cuspiam violentamente sobre a vida terrena, amontoavam-se disformes no céu cinzento. De quando em quando, a trovoada se fazia ouvir, o grunhido feroz daquele que os espia de cima, por detrás da cortina nebulosa. Mas a conspiração não foi suficiente para detê-lo e, quase imperceptivelmente, seus lábios se curvaram, enquanto seus olhos se viam presos naquela manhã de verão, tantos anos atrás.

"_Venha! Pegue a minha mão e me siga, vamos!"_

Só restava o pó e a sombra do que quer que fora um dia. Triste? Feliz? Não saberia dizer. Mas enquanto o momento existisse, agarrar-se-ia a ele. Porque era tudo o que tinha, apenas aquilo ainda o fazia se sentir vivo.

"_Qual o problema, Pequeno Rei?"_, mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda conseguia ouvir a voz infantil dentro de seus pensamentos e quase podia sentir os dedos dele ao redor de sua mão, escaldantes, _"Você não quer vir? Não disse que queria isso mais do que tudo?"_

Tudo o que lhe era mais precioso.

**

* * *

**

Sirius não soltava uma exclamação havia hora e James poderia considerar o feito _impressionante_, se ao menos aquela atitude do amigo não o preocupasse.

O olhar vago e a quietude apenas denunciavam os primeiros sintomas de todas as conseqüências que o rapaz ainda teria de enfrentar: abandonara a mansão dos Black para todo o sempre.

Sirius fora deserdado.

Vez ou outra, seus amigos lhe lançavam olhadelas suspeitas, como se esperassem que, de repente, ele fosse cair em prantos ou algo do gênero. Isso o irritava, mas ele supunha que andava mesmo irritado e adoraria gritar por aí sem motivo nenhum, só para poder extravasar.

A verdade era que Sirius não estava tão bem quanto pensou que ficaria. Enfim, livre, não? Nem tanto. Isso era apenas uma ilusão, ele sabia. Partira da mansão, mas se esqueceu que deixara para trás parte de si. _Aprisionada_.

E já era hora de ir buscá-la.

Ele se levantou e murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para sair do vagão. Remus Lupin e seus olhos inteligentes acompanharam o caminho do amigo até que saísse. O monitor, assim como Peter e James, sabia que Sirius estava incomodado, mas uma caminhada não lhe faria nada mal. Não se preocuparam.

Assim, o grifinório não teve problemas para encontrar aquilo que procurava. Seguiu pelos corredores apressado e, sem cerimônias, espiou para dentro de cada um dos vagões até vê-lo.

Abriu a porta e entrou sem esperar qualquer reação que o pudesse barrar.

Sirius sempre soube o quão diferentes eram, mesmo que parecidos. Os cabelos escuros e os olhos claros, a mesma covinha quando sorriam, as mesmas feições de traços firmes, mas leves, quando concentrados. Mas _nunca_ iguais. Eles haviam nascido para se confrontarem.

Talvez por isso mesmo ele houvesse se traído.

"_Al?", as palavras soaram inseguras, mas inocentes. Sirius rastejara-se sob a roseira e sumira, deixando um Regulus hesitante para fora do seu _esconderijo secreto_. "Al?", ele repetiu, assustado._

Sirius se sentou ao lado do caçula no vagão, evitando o seu olhar, mas não seria preciso. Regulus não o mirava, nem o faria. Impassível, tentava ignorar a presença do irmão, em vão. Seus olhos sempre respondiam a Sirius, chispando faíscas incandescentes que confirmavam o orgulho e a vergonha que sentia por dentro.

Regulus sempre lhe pertenceu.

"_Estou aqui!", a resposta veio num murmúrio, "Pode vir!"_

_O menino se ajoelhou sobre a terra e rastejou por debaixo dos espinhos da roseira, protegendo o rosto com os braços. Ele não sabia aonde ir ou no que daria, mas seguiu a voz do primogênito cegamente. Sempre soube que jamais o deixaria de fazer._

"Regulus?", chamou Sirius. Não costumava fraquejar, sequer pensar antes de falar, mas quando se tratava de Regulus era sempre diferente. "Como você está?"

Ele perguntou interessado, mas conservara certa frieza, a maldita distância que se interpusera entre eles estampada em cada sílaba. Sirius sempre agira daquela maneira, desde menino: não era sua a culpa, não eram seus os atos. Ele jamais daria o braço a torcer, passando por cima daquele amargo sentimento de pudor e de erro, sem se livrar dele.

Regulus virou o rosto em sua direção, lentamente, ferido e inflamado por mais uma das palavras gélidas do irmão, e Sirius finalmente compreendera as proporções dos seus feitos.

Ainda que fosse a menor parte dela.

"Quando você começou a me chamar pelo nome?"

"_Al!", o caçula exclamou ao se encontrar com o irmão sob a roseira. Quase podiam ficar de pé onde estavam. Sirius observou o rosto cor de cera de Regulus, sempre abatido, acerejar por causa do esforço, pincelando as bochechas de porcelana de vermelho. A adorável respiração descompassada dele o fez responder ao sorriso de expectativa do recém-chegado quase à altura – mas nunca igualmente. O sorriso de Regulus era o seu favorito no mundo inteiro. _Incomparável.

"_Veja o que eu tenho, Arc!", e ele retirou o objeto da manga, fazendo o outro rir gostosamente._

Sirius levantou uma das mãos no ar e tocou o rosto do irmão tão levemente que Regulus poderia suspeitar que os flocos de neve tivessem chegado mais cedo e roçado em sua pele.

_Não._

Quando o primogênito o tocava, o sonserino perdia a noção do tempo e do espaço, concentrando-se somente nos seus dedos, _nos seus lábios_, e nunca era frio. Não importava a estação em que estivessem, as mãos de Sirius estavam sempre quentes quando o tocavam. E Regulus – ele o sabia, porque memorizara todos os segundos em que o grifinório o fizera.

O primogênito lhe segurou o rosto entre as mãos e examinou-o com atenção, as pontas dos dedos roçando o hematoma, o cenho franzido.

"Quem fez isso?"

"_Você roubou papai!", e ele riu novamente, divertido. Sirius gostava da risada de Regulus, tão diferente da sua, que era rouca, mas alta e forte. O caçula era mais contido, reservado, e ele ria sempre para dentro, mesmo que com sinceridade. "Você roubou a varinha de papai!"_

"_Veja só! Veja!" Sirius sacudiu a varinha, concentrado, e alguns dos seus brinquedos – os quais ele abandonara ali permanentemente – soergueram-se no ar. Regulus observou o feito, maravilhado. Quem diria que Sirius aprenderia a fazer aquela mágica antes mesmo de estudar?_

_O primogênito se aproximou do irmão e em tão poucas ocasiões o fizera que o caçula desviou sua atenção dos objetos para ele e observou os poucos centímetros entre os dois se esvaírem. Só então percebeu como estar ali era perigoso. "Quer ver mais?"_

Regulus não respondeu, nem o pretendia. E Sirius não precisava de suas palavras. Havia anos que aprendera a ler Regulus e, portanto, sabia que com o seu silêncio o irmão dizia muito mais.

Não havia dúvidas de que fora Orion quem ferira o caçula no rosto, mas a reação do sonserino o levava a muitas outras certezas. Se Regulus não quisera lhe confirmar era porque, de alguma forma, a culpa fora sua. E se a culpa fora sua, eles discutiram sobre a partida de Sirius.

E Regulus ficara ao seu lado. Um erro, talvez, mas ele ficara.

Sirius tocou a pele arroxeada do rosto do irmão mais uma vez, cuidadoso, e no seu novíssimo – e brevíssimo – papel de irmão mais velho, por distração, acabara se traindo.

E os seus olhos se perderam nos miosótis. _Novamente_. Como sempre o fariam enquanto os pudesse olhar.

_Regulus não sabia o que Sirius queria dizer com aquelas simples palavras, entretanto não negou. Sempre fora uma espécie de sombra do primogênito – _mas não agora. _Sirius o olhava, só a ele e a mais ninguém. Estava ali e reconhecia o caçula. E, sob os seus olhos, tão aclamados e tão esperados, não era sombra, nem mentira ou ilusão. Era _especial

"_Quero..."_

O fascínio provocado pelo irmão e que o perseguia havia anos fora novamente despertado e não poderia ignorar os profundos olhos anis em que imergia, mesmo que o quisesse, mesmo que pudesse vender a sua alma para não cair naquela antiga armadilha terrivelmente sedutora. Afogava-se.

_Sirius agitou a varinha e seu sorriso inocente deu lugar ao interesse incomum que jamais demonstrara por Regulus. Quebrara a barreira da distância e não havia nada que o detivesse._

_Regulus viu os brinquedos subirem nos ares e as suas sombras descreverem rodopios sobre as cabeças de ambos, mas ele não os olhou. Ele queria os olhos de Sirius como nunca os tivera. Mais e profundamente, porque eram para aqueles olhos que os seus sorriam. Apenas para ele._

Regulus observava o primogênito com resignação. Não esperava nada de Sirius além da distância e da obrigação: o irmão atingira seu limite, tocando-o, o que raramente acontecia.

Mas algo havia mudado.

Sirius sorria de volta para ele, silenciosamente.

_Seus narizes se esbarraram delicadamente e Sirius encontrou certa dificuldade em acertar o caminho, mas quando seus lábios se encontraram... Fora como se sempre houvessem se pertencido._

_Regulus fechou os olhos vagarosamente, como se lhe sussurrassem que deveria fazê-lo, e deixou-se ser dominado. Deixou porque era assim: uns nascem vencedores, outros vencidos. Mas ele não se sentia perdedor._

_Ambos ganhavam._

Repentinamente, as íris azuis do primogênito se tornaram cristalinas, e Regulus tinha acesso a tudo o que, por detrás dos olhos tempestuosos dos Black, Sirius escondera.

Mas a resposta de Regulus era surpresa, porque não havia qualquer explicação para aquilo que se sucedera.

_Os seus peitos lisos se tocaram e o caçula pôde ouvir, pela primeira vez, o coração de Sirius, que batia forte e descompassadamente, assim como o seu._

_Tinha certeza de que aquilo era o máximo que teria do primogênito, o selo dos lábios, um beijo dos corpos, e se esforçou para gravar o seu sabor, como que para poder levá-lo por toda a vida._

_Mas tão rápido quanto viera, se fora, e Sirius escapuliu do esconderijo assim que ouvira os passos de um Orion furioso que praguejava irritado à procura de sua varinha._

**

* * *

**

A porta bateu estrondosamente, despertando-o de seu torpor. Regulus fixou o lugar vazio ao seu lado, sem muito objetivo. Escapara-lhe novamente.

"_Por que está me seguindo? Vá embora!"_

O gosto de menta, tão recente, ainda ficaria um bom tempo em seus lábios, e o perfume se impregnara na sua carne, pele e cabelos.

Regulus se sufocava em Sirius, seu vício mais venenoso, e não se sentia como a serpente, mas como a presa – _prestes a ser abocanhada._

"_Você não sabe brincar?"_

Ele levou uma das mãos à testa e sentiu-se quase febril. Era o efeito de Sirius sobre ele: tão feliz, tão tolo e tão doente. O primogênito o corroia como a bebida aos bêbados e o fumo aos fumantes: doce e amarga sinfonia.

Sirius, Regulus sabia, pensaria que ele estava bem, que estava ótimo, porque seus olhos sorriram como sempre sorriam.

O sonserino meneou a cabeça, desgostoso.

"_A tirania __é um hábito que dilata até virar doença! Você é doente, Regulus, e não cansa de ser rei!"_

Sirius jamais se daria conta de que, não importasse como estivesse, os miosótis sempre sorririam para ele e _só_ para ele. Regulus o fizera desde que nascera e o faria até o dia em que morresse.

_Porque era assim que deveria ser._

As orbes anis se desviaram para a janela, desesperadas. Não havia o que fazer: seu destino estava traçado. Mas, com amargura, seus lábios mais uma vez se curvaram como costumavam fazer, leve e discretamente.

"Parou de chover."

**

* * *

N/A:** vamos combinar de dar parabéns atrasado pra Morgana nas reviews? Quem comentar, por favor, sejamos felizes. Feliz aniversário atrasado, Morgana! Espero que o primeiro capítulo tenha sido próximo de algo que você goste. E logo virão os outros. Beijos! 


	3. ilusionário

**N/A:** eu demorei muito? Eu sei que eu sou uma coisinha preguiçosa pra digitar, mas consegui me vencer e cá está o segundo capítulo de **36 degrees**. Lembrando sempre que essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário (muito) atrasado para **Morgana Black**. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. É um dos meus favoritos até agora.

* * *

**II  
****  
****Ilusionário  
**"Porque um rei precisa de um reino."

O vento noturno bagunçava seus cabelos escuros, acariciando-os. Seus lábios se partiram e ele pronunciou o nome sem produzir nenhum som: "Sirius". Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber quão certa fora sua mãe em chamá-lo como tal.

"Sirius", que deslizava entre seus lábios finos. O nome começava com um assovio, um murmúrio agudo, sopro suave, mas firme, seguido por um rodopio da língua, dançando a música já decorada, num sabor tão forte de queda decidida, culminando no beijo adocicado e impreterível, "Sirius".

Mistério sintetizado que lhe deixara para sempre o gosto de menta nos lábios.

Regulus observou o céu escuro, tentando contar as estrelas, mas acabou por desistir. Não porque duvidasse poder contá-las, _ele podia_, mas porque era melancólico.

Melancólico saber que ainda poderia vê-las brilhar quando já estivessem mortas.

Resignado, levantou-se e se espreguiçou, observando a vizinhança. Grimmauld Place nunca foi um bairro exatamente _feliz_, embora o verão costumasse ser um pouco mais agitado.

O caçula dos Black atravessou o gramado da praça e cruzou a rua, mas não foi para casa. Não _ainda_. Sorrateiro, ele se aproximou do número onze e espiou pela janela, apoiando-se no parapeito e curvando-se sobre os arbustos, evitando a luz das lâmpadas que iluminavam a praça.

A família estava reunida no sofá, assistindo a um aparelho de televisão, se ele não se enganava, do qual surgiam imagens luminosas em movimento. Riam divertidos, concentrando-se na voz do apresentador, e uma criança se agarrava ao pescoço do pai, distraída, enquanto o homem não reclamava.

Regulus observou suas feições descontraídas e a proximidade com que se tratavam. Toda aquela tolice de amor, carinho... _Bobagem_. Uma família não funcionava daquela forma.

Orion costumava repetir que o respeito pelos pais se dava por meio do medo e a honra ao sangue, pela soberba. O amor... _ah_, o amor é para os fracos. E aqueles trouxas, em especial, eram a personificação da fraqueza. Regulus fixou os orbes anis naquelas pessoas desconhecidas, mas tão próximas, e pela primeira vez os miosótis mergulharam em um ódio profundo, quase irracional, e ele percebeu que nenhum deles tinha valor: eram todos descartáveis.

Consumido pela raiva, ele abandonou o vigio e se afastou, retornando a casa. Foi com violência que pisou os degraus de pedra e, ainda movido por aquela estranha força sobrenatural, girou a maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente, mas quando a porta escura bateu às suas costas, só restava a dúvida.

"Por quê?"

Eram tantas as perguntas que brotavam dos seus pensamentos de repente que, à medida que chegava às últimas, já havia se esquecido de muitas das primeiras. Mas a sua principal questão latejava dolorosamente dentro de sua cabeça.

"Por que tinha de ser do jeito que era?"

E a resposta lhe veio com a frieza das palavras de Walburga: "Porque sempre foi assim."

Mas não era o suficiente.

Regulus queria mais, embora não estivesse bem certo de quê. Ele procurava o que quer que fosse, uma busca interminável pelo desconhecido. E talvez, então, o caçula tivesse percebido o que havia de errado.

Sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada e observou a agitação na_ mui antiga e nobre família dos Black_. Walburga passara a tarde toda ocupada com os preparativos para a festa. A Sra. Black corria de um para outro lado, certificando-se de que tudo ficaria perfeito, apressando os elfos domésticos e acrescentando detalhes e enfeites à decoração.

Regulus não a via tão ansiosa há tempos, então só pôde concluir o melhor: os Lestrange, os Malfoy, os Prewett, as primas Black, tio Cygnus e a avó, Irma, estariam presentes. Aqui fica registrado que melhor e pior são questões de ponto de vista. E o caçula reconheceria o seu equívoco.

Apreensivo com o ânimo de Walburga, que costumava interpretar qualquer atrapalho acidental como uma afronta, ele subiu a escada até o primeiro andar e encostou a porta do lugar, tentando não chamar atenção. Não precisaria fazer muito esforço, de qualquer forma.

Regulus cruzou o aposento comprido de paredes verde-oliva cobertas de tapeçarias – as riquíssimas tapeçarias de sua mãe – e se aproximou da lareira.

Cansado, desejou poder acendê-la com um aceno de varinha, mas limitou-se a afundar na poltrona confortável. Ficou ali por algum tempo, apenas pensando em como odiava a cor enjoativa das paredes daquela sala, até que a porta rangeu e um miado fraco denunciou a chegada da gata, segundos antes dela pular em seu colo, aconchegando-se.

"Ebony! Que faz aqui?" Ele acariciou a pelagem negra do animal, distraído. "Já sei: você veio me ver! Uma companhia agradável, para variar."

"Talvez ela tenha vindo te ensinar boas maneiras."

Regulus se virou tão rápido que sentira o pescoço doer. Porém não teve tempo para segundas considerações porque, afinal, sua atenção fora totalmente desviada para observar o irmão com interesse.

Sirius lhe dirigiu a palavra, o que já era surpreendente por si só, recostado ao batente da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos e o humor absolutamente aquém dos propósitos da noite, parecendo mais amarrotado do que o normal naquelas vestes desleixadas – oh, sim, aquilo de certo contribuiria para ganhar os olhos do caçula. E muito.

"Teria mais sorte comigo do que com você", ele disse sem sorrir, tentando soar sarcástico, mas falhou miseravelmente. Regulus não era ácido como Sirius, mas doce.

"Eu não duvido disso, bobo da corte", Sirius sorria porque sabia que não havia o que temer. Com o caçula, nunca seria ferido. E Regulus era fácil de dominar. "Você sempre faz o que os outros mandam sem nem parar pra pensar."

"Isso não é verdade!", soltou inflamado. Quem era Sirius para dizer uma coisa dessas? Bobo da corte? Regulus era rei: não precisava ser mandado! "Só porque eles já não te consideram melhor do que eu, não quer dizer... Não quer dizer..."

"Ah, não?" Era impressionante como Sirius conseguia controlar a situação, sempre evitando os olhos do irmão. O primogênito falava mansamente, fixando os lábios rosados do caçula com uma determinação quase voraz.

Sirius cruzou o aposento e, a cada passo, Regulus se sentia mais forte e mais fraco, mais poderoso e infinitamente mais vulnerável, até que o grifinório parou atrás da poltrona.

Regulus já havia se voltado para frente, o coração acelerando gradativamente, e suas mãos se agarrando aos braços da poltrona, como quem se prepara para ser torturado. Ou pior.

As costas da mão de Sirius deslizaram pelo seu pescoço, suave, e desceu pelo peito conforme ele se debruçava sobre a poltrona. Regulus sentiu o toque dos cabelos desmedidos do primogênito e o perfume que ele exalava enquanto os lábios de Sirius acariciavam a pele sensível, exposta do caçula, arrepiando-o por inteiro e fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos aos poucos. Regulus era sempre tão fácil e se deixava dominar por tão pouco que o grifinório acreditava quase se desinteressar, se não fosse o fascínio que o subjugava.

Mas o perigo estava sempre à espreita, e não era segredo que Sirius gostava de viver perigosamente.

Deixou suas mãos acariciarem o irmão por debaixo da camisa e sentiu o fraco coração de Regulus acelerar sob seu toque. Sorriu.

"Ah, não?", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que os miosótis se reabrissem, "Então, acenda-a."

O caçula considerou o desafio.

"Mas eu sou menor... Vão me expulsar..."

"Não", Sirius o cortou, "Não vão".

O primogênito deixou a própria varinha nas mãos do irmão e Regulus o encarou. Sirius estava ali, tocava-o, e ele se sentia protegido. De certa forma, era como se Sirius estivesse tentando ajudá-lo.

De repente, não parecia tão errado ou tão difícil. E ele tomou a varinha com mais firmeza entre os dedos. Regulus a levantou no ar e apontou-a para a lareira, mas as palavras não saíram. Afinal, ele não conseguiria. Mas Sirius tomou suas mãos nas dele e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, já havia fogo queimando a lenha.

"Fui eu ou você?"

Sirius segurou os cabelos escuros de Regulus com força e puxou o seu rosto para junto de si, pregando-lhe um beijo. Eles gostaram da sensação de plenitude, afinal, como a luz alimenta a sombra, dois pesos e duas medidas não eram suficientes. Eles eram vários e eram um, o todo e as partes: diferentes, mas essencialmente iguais.

Não, não era amor, era mais. Mais, muito mais: era _tudo_; precioso, venenoso, incontrolável.

Eles eram Black.

"Não deixe que façam isso de você."

Sirius se afastou, deixando apenas a sua ausência para trás, e parou junto da porta, infeliz. Lia Regulus a qualquer distância, exceto quando o tinha em seus braços. Mas o caçula sabia pelo que Sirius esperava: queria ouvir uma última vez a sua voz.

Seus lábios sorriram e seus olhos morreram, aqueles satisfeitos com o sabor de Sirius, estes prevendo a sua abstinência.

"Feliz aniversário... Al."

Sirius quis acreditar que fora uma estranha coincidência, mas não conseguiu. _Caprichos_. Sirius, Regulus. Ambos o sabiam.

O caçula observou a velha fotografia que descansava sobre o console da lareira, abandonada ao pó e ao acaso, na qual dois garotos riam juntos numa moldura de prata, tão enganadamente felizes.

Sirius tratava aquilo como um capricho, algo passageiro, pura curiosidade hormonal que cessaria a qualquer momento. Regulus o entendia como pequenos deslizes tortuosos na história dos Black e sabia que não era assim que funcionavam: era o destino que brincava com eles.

Os Black não passavam de peões numa história sangrenta - e teriam de ser sacrificados. E foi o destino mudando a jogada que os levou ao jantar daquela mesma noite, impreterível.

Todos sabiam qual era o motivo da reunião, embora jamais o tivessem mencionado: a comemoração do aniversário de Sirius se tornara, havia anos, o dia sagrado de maldizer o momento em que ele viera ao mundo, enfatizando principalmente seus defeitos, que outrora foram tão belas qualidades.

A sala de jantar sempre foi um ambiente de muita tensão. Era o momento em que todos se reuniam para a refeição e a hora mais torturante do dia: os olhos de Walburga costumavam esquadrinhar os filhos, buscando qualquer vestígio de desleixo para inflamar sua reprovação. Orion, por sua vez, repassava os princípios dos _Toujours__ Pur_ como um mantra, comentando aqui e ali os recentes acontecimentos inapropriados. Mas não era só isso que Regulus via naquela noite.

Os miosótis fixavam o cálice de prata em que a bebida fora servida, translúcida, e segurou-o entre as mãos. Quais olhos aquela prata teria visto, senão os secos e intensos, cruéis anis da família? Quantos mais teriam sido negros sem serem poços de sofrimento infinito? O caçula dos Black se perguntava se haveria perdão para os seus pecados, deles, mas só via uma resposta nas janelas da alma que encontrava: frustração.

"E estes cabelos?", perguntou Irma, referindo-se à cabeleira negra já desmedida de Sirius, "Quem dará um jeito nisso, Orion?"

"Ninguém precisa dar um jeito em nada, vó", defendeu-se o grifinório, irritado. Aquela noite seria muito, _muito_ longa.

"Está horrível", disse Narcissa, "mas contribui para sua fama no colégio."

"Fama?", Walburga não conteve a repentina curiosidade, nervosa. Sirius, o enjeitado, era um discípulo vergonhoso para a família, e saber que ele propagava o nome dos Black de alguma - _qualquer_ forma, era preocupante, "Que fama? Quem anda falando o quê?"

"Ora, titia", começou Bellatrix, venenosa, "Não é segredo que Sirius é aficionado pelo pior tipo de gente..."

"Ainda mais tendo caído na casa em que está...", zombou Lucius.

"Andando com maltrapilhas como aquele mestiço Lupin", Narcissa continuava narrando, distraída, enquanto os olhos de Orion se estreitavam perigosamente, "Confraternizando com amantes de trouxas como os Pott..."

"Não ouse!", Sirius levantou o tom de voz, calando a prima. Narcissa apenas o fitou, interessada. "Não _ouse_ falar dos meus amigos!" Mas Cissy não precisou responder àquela grosseria, pois Orion interveio.

"Sangues-ruins, mestiços, amantes de trouxas e traidores do sangue...", ele permaneceu impassível, ignorando o comentário do filho por completo. Suas palavras soaram indiferentes, frias, repugnadas, ainda que profundamente obscuras, "deveriam ser todos eliminados deste planeta."

Sirius havia agüentado mais que o suficiente por demasiado tempo. Desde que foi selecionado para a Grifinória, seu mundo virou de ponta-cabeça entre os Black e a família lhe dera as costas, envergonhados, pois ele era o primeiro em muito tempo a abandonar a tradição sonserina de gerações. E, por longos anos, ouvira duras palavras sobre seus hábitos e comportamentos, fizesse o que fosse. Mas não deixaria aquele comentário passar em branco, não quando seu próprio pai, ou melhor, seu _genitor,_ condenava seus amigos - e tudo em que passou a acreditar e amar - à morte. _Nunca_.

"Você não tem o direito de julgá-los!", ele gritou e só então se deu conta de que abandonara o assento, o corpo curvado de maneira ameaçadora.

Regulus observava o irmão, boquiaberto e embasbacado. Sirius fora longe demais. E pelo quê? Por quaisquer! Pelos desprezíveis seres que não mereciam seus olhos! Mas eram eles, indignos e impuros, que tinham a sua atenção e Sirius lutou por eles, sempre e cada vez mais, como nunca lutou por qualquer outra coisa.

"Calado!", mandou o pai, o sangue fervendo dentro das veias, "Não permitirei que profane nosso lar com suas bravatas!"

"Não profanarei mais!" Os olhos de Sirius cuspiam desdém e indignação. Sua raiva era quase palpável e talvez a irracionalidade o fizesse se jogar para cima do pai, não fosse a mesa pesada entre eles, "É você quem mente! Acredita que é especial, mas isso é o que _você_ quer ver!" Talvez fosse o ódio contido por todos aqueles anos que tornasse sua fala tão pesada, mas Regulus jamais havia visto as palavras do irmão tão carregadas, "Você não é nada!"

"Basta!" Desta vez Orion se levantou e os seus olhos negros foram perpassados por um brilho ofendido, mas agressivo. Ceifante. "Quer se juntar a escória? Vá! Mas _nunca_ mais pise na casa dos Black novamente!"

Regulus já tremia, lívido, quando o pai soltou suas últimas palavras. "Filho meu você não é."

"Melhor assim!" Sirius deu as costas ao pai e cruzou o aposento, abandonando-o.

O caçula ficou ainda algum tempo digerindo o ocorrido, estupefato. O barulho dos talheres já havia voltado e as conversas foram, pouco a pouco, retornando, mas ele permaneceu indiferente a tudo o mais.

Sirius Black se ia. Outra vez.

Regulus sabia o que deveria fazer: continuar sentado, terminar a refeição e eliminar o irmão de sua vida para sempre. Entretanto, isso não seria possível.

_Coragem_, Sirius costumava falar que era o que lhe faltava para ser alguém completo, _coragem para fazer o que tinha de ser feito_. Onde estava a coragem agora que ele precisava dela? Sirius era a sua força...

Mas a força sempre estivera dentro dele.

Vagarosamente, ele afastou a cadeira e se levantou. "Aonde vai?", perguntou Walburga, desconfiada.

"Ao banheiro", mentiu. Com a aprovação da mãe, seguiu pelos corredores e encontrou Sirius já no _hall_. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Algo que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo", ele respondeu com raiva.

"Esqueça!" Os miosótis se fixaram nas íris tempestuosas de Sirius, suplicantes, mas algo de muito errado se sucedeu. "Não vale a pena."

O primogênito estava cego pelo ódio e pelo remorso, tão cego que já não o podia ver, embora seus olhos se buscassem.

"Você...", suas palavras saíram roucas, dolorosas, "Você é como todos os outros. Você é igualzinho a eles." Afastou-se num passo que era como um precipício que começava a dividi-los, dilatando-se. "Você escolheu um caminho diferente do meu – escolheu esquecer."

"Fui eu ou você?"

Mas Sirius nunca respondeu àquela questão. Regulus assistiu-o ir-se embora, levando tudo o que o caçula fora consigo. Não havia espaço para nós. "Nunca."

"Mestre Regulus não deveria se importar com o irmão" Kreacher emergiu das sombras, esfregando as mãos, satisfeito com a partida de Sirius. "A alma de mestre Sirius já está imunda e não há lugar para a sujeira no nome dos Black, mestre!"

Regulus continuou observando-o, gélido. Num rompante de ódio, ele pensou que o mantra de Orion era cuspido por aquela pobre criatura que seus pais haviam enlouquecido com sua mania de _Toujours__ Pur_. Com o tempo, ele se lembraria que acreditava naquilo também. Ou, pelo menos, costumava acreditar.

"Mas mestre Regulus é puro... o mais puro dos Black. Não deve se deixar contaminar pela imundície do irmão", ele acrescentou, como um elogio, sorrindo largamente sob o nariz pontudo.

"Sim, Kreacher... é claro."

Infeliz – e tendo perdido o apetite -, ele subiu as escadas até chegar ao próprio quarto e se trancou lá. Seus olhos tão vivos já mergulhavam na morte e ele observou as gaiolas com indiferença.

_"Você é como todos os outros."_

Escancarando a pequena janela triangular, tomou uma delas em mãos e observou um dos pequenos pássaros. Finalmente tudo se desanuviou frente aos seus olhos: ele percebeu o seu erro, ouvindo as palavras de Andie ecoarem dentro dos seus pensamentos – "Voa!"

_"Você é igualzinho a eles."_

Um a um, ele os libertou, todos, e os observou voarem noite adentro, sob as estrelas. Aquele seu reino, construído sobre mentiras e ilusões, se esvaía aos poucos, desestruturando-se: ele havia construído a desconstrução. E se deixaria arrastar por ela entre os escombros, cada vez mais soterrado.

Então, a certeza penetrou a cortina nebulosa como uma lâmina impiedosa. O que havia de errado com ele era que não podia ser como um daqueles pássaros – não podia se ir para um reino livre: ele era a gaiola.

Uma gaiola vazia.

**

* * *

N/A:** eu esperava colocar a seguinte informação apenas no capítulo destinado aos créditos, curiosidades e considerações finais, mas depois de receber esse capítulo betado, eu preciso agradecer muito a **Mia Galvez**, que pacientemente revisou os meus últimos dois capítulos. Obrigadíssimo, Mia! E obrigada pelos comentários que me estimulam a continuar escrevendo! 

Agradeço também a **Bruna F.**, **Roxy**** Rosier**, **Ayami**, **Lívia**, **LelyInTheSky**, **Fezoquinha,** **Mi-chan.HxS **e** Morgana Black **pelos comentários. Eu não desistirei dessa fanfic, até porque ela está praticamente pronta. Obrigada pela leitura e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu. Beijos!


	4. abstinência

**N/A: **nem eu mesma acredito que eu estou comunicando isso. É uma situação única, é quase uma comemoração! Sim, vocês não estou enlouquecendo: estou prestes a insinuar que essa fic está completa! Que absurdo! Ok, deixe-me respirar por alguns instantes. Bem, é isso. A fanfic está terminada num arquivo nos confins do meu computador. Completinha, inabandonável. E, só pra comemorar, eu vou publicar dois capítulos de uma vez (também porque o terceiro é o que eu menos gosto... hunf. Mas, enfim...). Agradecimentos eternos a Mia Galvez, que me ajudou a realizar esse feito histórico, e a Bruna F., que revisou alguns capítulos pra mim, nem sei mais quais são. Já que eu estou agradecendo, falta dizer muito obrigada a Adriana Snape, que revisou o primeiro capítulo pra mim, e a Roxanne Rosier, por comentar tão ironicamente e me fazer rolar de rir de mim mesma. Espero sinceramente que gostem.

* * *

**III **

**Abstinência  
**"Porque não há nada que me domine, senão o silêncio dos seus olhos."

Três meses, seis dias e duas horas. Já não havia mais com o que se importar: estava morrendo. Duas horas e um minuto. Ausência dos seus lábios. Um minuto e trinta e seis segundos. O inverno havia chegado.

Ele caminhava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, a grama agora coberta por uma grossa camada de neve, na qual suas botas teimavam em afundar. Os flocos de neve estavam manchando suas vestes negras e seus cabelos escuros, mas não se importou.

Regulus se recostou numa das árvores com cuidado e observou a superfície congelada do lago, as mãos devidamente escondidas dentro dos bolsos. O dia estava claro e a neve estava fofa, mas não havia ninguém ali além dele. Estava completamente só. E ele sabia o porquê.

Regulus sentia frio.

Ele nunca acreditou que pudesse ser especial. Não o poderia tendo nascido um Black. Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante do céu, o herdeiro primogênito, sempre fora o favorito, até que caiu em desgraça. E, ainda assim, o caçula não tomou o seu lugar. Regulus não se tornara especial, apenas representava as últimas esperanças de sua família. Jamais poderia se esquecer das palavras que Orion pronunciara no último verão.

_"Deixe de ser egoísta, menino!"_

O pai fizera questão de marcar em sua pele o que considerava incompreensível em palavras e Regulus nunca mais se livraria das cicatrizes que ele lhe deixara, embora já não pudesse vê-las.

_"Lembre-se de quem você é!"_

O caçula se considerava amaldiçoado. Nascera magro e franzino, nunca fora espetacularmente inteligente, nem excepcionalmente belo. Não tinha muitos amigos e não era influente, tampouco poderoso. Mas tratavam-no como se devesse mais ou fosse muito. Talvez precisasse agradecer por ter sobrevivido ao parto difícil...

A verdade era que, não importava quem queria ser ou o que gostaria de fazer, Regulus já tinha um papel a desempenhar mesmo antes de nascer. Ele estava fadado à tragédia.

_"Você é um Black!"_

Ele deu as costas ao lago, tentando ignorar as palavras de Orion, que ecoavam dentro de seus pensamentos insistentemente.

Regulus não era especial, mas seu sorriso era precioso.

Ele era capaz de refletir o mundo nas íris anis. As tempestades mais violentas ou as calmarias mais tenras – os miosótis transportavam seus observadores a qualquer instância, mas apenas aquele que sabe o que procura poderia enxergar mais além dos seus olhos: seu sorriso devorava almas. E a intensidade dos seus olhos nunca se alterava.

Regulus desistiu de desafiar o frio e voltou a caminhar pelos jardins, diminuindo a distância entre si e os degraus do Saguão de Entrada. Ao alcançá-los, bateu as mãos nas vestes e correu uma delas pelos cabelos, livrando-se dos flocos de neve. Duas quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa passaram por ele e riram do tom róseo que suas bochechas cor de cera tomavam no frio. Ele acerejou ainda mais, irritado.

O sonserino cruzou o _hall_, sem nenhum objetivo aparente. Não queria retornar ao Salão Comunal porque as masmorras se tornavam quase insuportáveis durante o inverno: a umidade e o frio o faziam se sentir como se vivesse num cubo de gelo. Mas preferiu não adentrar o Salão Principal, no qual as conversas altas e risadas estridentes o incomodariam.

Afinal, acabou por se decidir pela biblioteca. O ambiente silencioso e aconchegante era exatamente o que precisava. As prateleiras cheias de livros o manteriam ocupado – e também os seus pensamentos – por horas, assim como gostaria.

Alguns passos depois, ele adentrava o lugar.

Poucos alunos continuavam freqüentando a biblioteca agora que o natal estava se aproximando, de modo que Regulus não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o ambiente tão vazio. E, com a mesma tranqüilidade, ele o viu por ali.

O sonserino estava sentado numa mesa ao fundo, entre duas pilhas de livros. Seus cabelos escuros, oleosos, que costumavam lhe emoldurar o rosto, agora caiam sobre uma de suas bochechas, incomodamente, enquanto ele inclinava o rosto, concentrando-se.

Severus Snape era desprezível.

Regulus o odiava _tanto_ e, ainda assim, de certa forma o admirava. Snape era seco, impessoal e distante. Tratava todos os demais com uma indiferença impenetrável. Era rude, feio e desagradável.

Mas Sirius o notava.

Severus, assim como o caçula, não era especial. Muito pelo contrário, era mestiço, desonrado e não havia nada nele que Regulus pudesse chamar de precioso, mas era para Snape que os olhos do primogênito se voltavam, mesmo que para o mal.

Severus era notável, enquanto Regulus costumava ser indiferente. _Ignorável_.

Regulus queria entender o que havia de errado consigo. Sua família era repleta de soberba, fundamentada em membros honoráveis da sociedade bruxa de todos os tempos, mas ele... Ele não parecia ter herdado o brilho das estrelas: era opaco. Uma estrela cadente que sumiu para sempre no horizonte, sem que ninguém notasse. Ele não conseguiria entender o que havia de errado _sozinho_.

Cruzando o recinto com uma frágil determinação, ele se sentou defronte ao sonserino, ansioso. O outro levantou os olhos da leitura, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, e fechou o livro, incomodado.

"O que você quer?"

Severus e sua exímia capacidade de comunicação. Regulus o observou em silêncio por alguns instantes, ensaiando a sua fala, mas foi o suficiente para que o sonserino percebesse que ele era diferente. De Sirius e de todos os outros.

"Companhia?"

Snape o examinou, desconfiado. Por fim, limitou-se a reabrir o livro e correr os olhos pelas páginas. Os lábios de Regulus se curvaram de leve, imperceptivelmente satisfeitos. Curioso, ele leu os títulos que o sextanista escolhera.

"Rituais das trevas e seus contrafeitiços... Bestas & Maldições... Monstros invisíveis... Você lê um bocado de coisas estranhas!"

"Eu tenho bastante tempo livre", ele comentou sem tirar os olhos do texto. Regulus começava a entender. Severus era notável porque não se prendera a nada que não a si mesmo. Severus não se acorrentara a ninguém: ele era livre, como um pássaro.

"Você é tão sozinho quanto eu", o caçula disse para si, num murmúrio, mas foi alto o suficiente para que Severus o ouvisse. Escuros, seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros e seus lábios esboçaram algo que parecera a Regulus um esgar.

"Não me compare a você, Black."

Regulus franziu o cenho, contrariado. "E por que não?"

Severus recolheu os livros, derrubando-os dentro da mochila, impaciente. "Há aqueles que se afastam das pessoas porque são muito fortes", a sua voz fria, aveludada, era a mesma que anunciava um mau presságio: o som da sentença. "Outros, porque são fracos demais."

Regulus ainda sentia o impacto de suas palavras muito tempo depois de Severus ter se ido. Fraco, assim nascera, e sozinho vivia. Dessa forma morreria. Eram fatos que, com o tempo, ele via, e com mais tempo aceitava.

Ele se arrastou para fora da biblioteca, irritadiço. Severus era tão insolente! Nem ao menos o conhecia! Uma ruga de inconformismo tomou lugar entre suas sobrancelhas, insistente. Mas foi ao alcançar o corredor que seu dia pareceu ter se acabado – e todos os que se seguiriam, mais que provavelmente.

Regulus estava a alguns passos das escadas quando os ouviu, vindo em sua direção. Os quatro amigos caminhavam juntos: Peter Pettigrew, baixo e robusto, acompanhando-os a passos lerdos, mais atrás, ouvindo atentamente e rindo cada vez que seus desprezíveis amigos faziam alguma piada; Remus Lupin, que usava gastas roupas de segunda mão e parecia alheio à conversa, caminhando pensativo; e, então, lá o estava o maldito, miserável Potter, que lhe roubava a glória dos jogos de Quadribol e os olhos do seu irmão, carregando uma goles que havia surrupiado para sua coleção particular no último jogo e trocando-a de mãos, nervosamente.

Ele ameaçou descer as escadas, mas hesitou quando seus olhos o encontraram.

"...e ela ficou brigando comigo por uma meia hora, falando que eu não sabia tratar uma garota!", James disse, incrédulo com qualquer coisa inútil na sua vidinha descartável, "_Eu_, imagina?"

Sirius riu, a sua risada latida sendo dirigida a James, não a Regulus, e o caçula pareceu dessintonizar de tudo o mais, inconsolável, consumido pelo ciúme e indignação. _Sirius ria para James._

"Eu sempre soube que ela te considerava uma espécie de canalhomaníaco, mas..." A voz de Sirius e seus olhos, preciosos anis, virados para James!

"Mas isso é _demais!_", ele completou, indignado.

Farto daquela... daquela _imundície_, inflamado pelo ciúme, Regulus alcançou o topo das escadas, determinado, e estava prestes a abandonar tudo o que estava acontecendo, quando foi obrigado a voltar a sua atenção:

"Pega, apanhador!"

Por conta da surpresa, o sonserino quase se desequilibrou quando a goles foi jogada contra ele, segurando-a desajeitadamente.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc. Que classe, Black! Você nunca me dará motivos pra ficar ansioso por um jogo contra a sua Casa?", ele sorriu, arrogante, "Vencer você é fácil demais!"

O sangue ferveu nas veias de Regulus, tingindo suas bochechas de vermelho, e ele atirou a goles de volta para James com raiva.

"Você não vale nada, Potter!"

Regulus não deixou de pensar um momento sequer, enquanto observava as íris castanhas, triviais, com ódio, que James Potter parecia notar as pessoas única e exclusivamente para que pudesse se fazer notado.

O grifinório o observou de cima para baixo, mas permaneceu impassível, aproximando-se. Apesar de pertencer à Casa do Leão, foi ele quem murmurou venenosamente:

"Se _eu _sou o que não vale nada, por que foi _você _quem teve de chorar pra mamãezinha por causa do jogo que _você_ não consegue ganhar de _mim?_"

Regulus acerejou violentamente, lembrando-se do seu segundo ano, em que, inocente, reclamou para Walburga sobre o menino Potter que roubava contra ele nos jogos de Quadribol – velando o ciúme quanto ao irmão, obviamente. Só Sirius sabia daquilo, mas ele havia dado com a língua nos dentes.

Os miosótis se voltaram para a presença do irmão, que fingira descaso a todo momento, e captaram o seu olhar. _Traidor do sangue e do coração._

"Espero que tenha se divertido bastante."

Ele desceu as escadas, ouvindo as explosões de riso às suas costas, mas fez que não se importava – para o fim dos tempos, vestindo uma clara e invisível máscara, que haveria de cair um dia, mentirosa.

Ele sabia que Sirius jamais o aceitaria em sua nova vida. Isso porque eles eram _diferentes demais. _Regulus, resignando-se, tentou então agarrar-se àquilo que os dividia, amar aquilo que o feria para que doesse menos.

Regulus abraçou o _Toujours__ Pur_ e os deveres do sangue cegamente, querendo tanto se enganar que se enganou ao chamar aquilo de engano. Para os Black, era o _caminho_. E ele decidira trilhá-lo até o fim.

Os dias eram intermináveis e o amanhã sempre trazia o ontem. O caçula estava _cansado_. O relógio contava as horas incontáveis, os ponteiros descrevendo curvas incuráveis, enquanto Regulus apenas desejava que ele parasse com a hipocrisia a que estava acostumado.

O tempo acabara. _Não havia mais tempo para sorrir_.

Então, os segundos tornaram-se minutos e os minutos, horas. As horas fizeram os dias e os dias, semanas. O caçula vivia num mundo sem tempo e, inerente, não viu os meses passarem, nem parou para observar as estações mudarem.

Tudo era inverno e o seu vazio era enregelante.

Ele se pegou elogiando um movimento fascista, segregacionista, aquele mesmo que Sirius tanto contrariava. Elogiou-o mais vezes do que pretendia em ocasiões muito diferentes. Mas ninguém nunca o havia questionado. Seus pais o apoiaram e comemoraram quando o caçula se juntou aos defensores do sangue, da honra tradicional, logo no início do movimento, com apenas dezesseis anos. E Regulus não se arrependeu de nada até aquele momento, embora não estivesse bem certo do seu orgulho.

Assim que se deu conta, já era tarde demais: à caminho de seu último ano, assistira Sirius partir para sempre – _ele o havia perdido_.

A resignação deu lugar à angústia e os seus últimos meses em Hogwarts se tornaram um pesadelo. O caçula só gostaria de desistir de tudo aquilo, mas se manteve forte. Duas ou três vezes, fraquejando, escreveu para o irmão, mas sempre se arrependia assim que a coruja tivesse partido.

Ele não o merecia.

Quando se graduou, seus pais lhe enviaram presentes. Doces e tortas, uma vassoura nova, algumas dezenas de galeões e a fotografia da família com o brasão dos Black, orgulhosa. Ele nunca provou da comida, nem gastou o dinheiro. A vassoura nunca subiu aos ares e a fotografia...

_Ah_, a fotografia ele queimou.

Mas foi um garoto sorridente que Orion e Walburga Black viram sair do Expresso de Hogwarts. O pai cumprimentou o filho e a mãe afagou-lhe os cabelos. Lado a lado, uma das mais antigas e nobres famílias bruxas deixava a estação para a eternidade. E Regulus parecia contente com aquilo, porque, afinal, os miosótis estavam sorrindo.

Quem diria que aquela família já tinha começado a ruir?

**

* * *

****N/A: **a informação que mudou a minha vida: James Potter é artilheiro. Eu não imaginava. Fiquei pasma. Mas, bem, não importa. De qualquer maneira, o ponto é: isso foi rápido, não? Bem, eu achei. Sou lerda. Sou excessivamente lerda, quase não saio do lugar (mas não fui eu que sempre disse que o sedentarismo é notavelmente mais seguro do que se mexer?). O próximo capítulo é um dos meus favoritos: a primeira vez que eu parei pra pensar no Sirius. E, sabe, eu gostei dele. E, quando sua personagem favorita é o Snape, isso é bastante significativo. Realmente. (Aliás, alguém notou como eu amo o Sev? Ui, se não notou, pode esperar, que vai. Oh, vai, sim. Vai, sim!) Até o próximo capítulo e obrigada pelas reviews. 


	5. distância

**N/A: **é, sim. É uma das milhares de fanfics participando do I challenge de Incest do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. E é Sirius e Regulus (o ponto positivo de tudo isso, afora, é claro, ter várias fics maravilhosas para que eu possa ler, é que a gente descobre que não é a única mente insana do mundo que fica imaginando essas coisas criminosas... reconfortante, eu diria. Claro). Bom, falando sobre esse capítulo... Não, eu não gostava do Sirius. Mas agora eu gosto. Agora, eu pensei nele, e normalmente eu só o usava nas fics de Puppy Love, onde eu focava no Remus (lógico, né? Todo mundo ama o Remus! abraça o lupino). Mas dessa vez foi só o Sirius e eu o entendi. (E perdoei por todas as sacanagens dele com o Sev. Hunf.) Enfim, espero que vocês não me odeiem muito depois dessa fanfic.

* * *

**IV**

**Distância  
**"Porque metade de mim é sua e a outra é você."

**1978, Londres.**

_"Querido Al..."_

Sirius largou a xícara de café sobre a mesa da cozinha de qualquer jeito. Ele segurava uma carta nas mãos, a primeira que vinha de Regulus há muito tempo, mas não a abriria.

O caçula costumava lhe escrever, ou melhor, duas ou três vezes lhe enviara alguma coisa pelo correio-coruja, quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. Entretanto, depois da primeira, Sirius deixou de abri-las. E nunca as respondeu.

Deixou o envelope lacrado pelo apartamento, distraído, e caminhou até o quarto, tratando de se vestir. Atrasado, o que não era tão incomum assim, ele escolheu as primeiras roupas que viu, calçou os sapatos e saiu.

Sirius tinha tarefas a cumprir.

Desde que saíra de Hogwarts, sua vida esteve muito ligada a de seus amigos, principalmente a de James Potter. E, de repente, eles se viam no meio da guerra.

A batalha ainda se dava na surdina e apenas os observadores mais atentos a palpavam. Era uma guerra silenciosa que já se arrastava havia anos, mas que agora começava a engoli-los num mar de trevas.

Para detê-la, a Ordem da Fênix foi fundada.

Sirius chegou à estação de metrô e esperou que o trem aparecesse. Era sempre mais seguro viajar de maneira trouxa, porque, geralmente, o inimigo não costumava se infiltrar na "imundície".

Ele entrou no vagão lotado e segurou numa das barras horizontais sobre a própria cabeça, espremido entre a multidão defronte à porta. O trem começou a andar.

Sirius não costumava pensar muito sobre sua família. Ele não conseguia se decidir se era doloroso ou vergonhoso; provavelmente, ambos. Mas, quando estava sozinho, no meio de uma multidão de desconhecidos, parecia se sentir em casa. E não gostava da sensação.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, e, _oh, sim_, ele _detestava_ com todas as suas forças, a essência dos Black se fazia presente nele. Cada molécula do seu corpo, cada centímetro de pele, cada fio dos seus cabelos escuros – ele berrava tradição, sangue e soberba.

Aquela era, sem dúvida, a maior dificuldade que encontrava na guerra: lutava contra si mesmo.

Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que, apenas por tentar, já fazia de si uma pessoa diferente. Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto mecânico, enquanto observava ao seu redor. Sirius escolhera estar ali, naquela hora, pronto para fazer o que fosse. Ele acreditava na Ordem da Fênix, acreditava nos seus amigos e acreditava em Dumbledore.

Mas ele acreditava em si mesmo?

O grifinório trocou o apoio de perna, pensativo. Sirius não gostava de parar para pensar nas conseqüências; não gostava de pensar no que aconteceria ou se estaria vivo até a meia-noite. Ele vivia um segundo de cada vez.

Entretanto, quando o silêncio vinha e ele estava só, acabava preso no que chamava de "retrocesso". E a nostalgia era inevitável.

O que aconteceria se ele houvesse caído na Sonserina? Onde estaria se não tivesse deixado Grimmauld Place? Odiaria tudo o que ama? Amaria tudo o que odeia? Sirius teria se tornado um dos cruéis assassinos, seguidores de Voldemort, os quais tanto despreza?

Ele se sentia _contaminado_. Sabia que não compactuaria com as trevas, não mais, mas... Uma pequena parte dele, minúscula, insignificante e quase descartável, estava presa num passado não tão distante, no qual ele convivia com o verme da guerra todos os dias, sem se dar conta, ou pior, sem se importar. A discriminação. O ódio. A repulsa. E, por mais corajoso, forte e bravo que fosse, intimamente ele temia que o verme se proliferasse e, como a praga, tomasse conta do seu corpo e do seu coração.

Sirius tinha medo do que era capaz de fazer. Ele acreditava poder estar alimentando o inimigo em suas veias, fazendo com que sobrevivesse através dos seus pulmões... Ele tinha medo de se tornar exatamente aquilo para o qual havia nascido e, por milagre, negara: um monstro.

O trem foi perdendo velocidade gradativamente, mas Sirius pareceu não notar. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, em Grimmauld Place, número 12. Ele levantou os olhos quando as portas se abriram para a estação, ainda pensando no escuro berço das quimeras, quando o tempo pareceu deixar de existir.

Fazia anos que eles não se encontravam, mas o beijo dos olhos nunca falhava quando seus olhares se cruzavam.

Sirius pareceu não ter certeza de mais nada, se era dia ou noite, se fazia sol ou se chovia, se sentia calor ou frio, se foi num centésimo de segundo que ele fixou o caçula dos Black parado na estação, alto como Sirius não se lembrava, mórbido como o primogênito não esperava, ou uma eternidade.

Os lábios de Sirius se partiram, mas foram incapazes de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Regulus sorriu com os olhos, intenso como um último pôr-do-sol, que pincela o céu com cores quentes, embora a frieza da noite já se faça presente, arrastando-se para junto deles, mesmo que não houvesse mais como esconder o que se tornara tão óbvio.

Sirius não conseguia ler nas íris miosótis o fascínio que sempre encontrara no caçula. O feitiço estava desfeito e talvez ele devesse se sentir livre, mas não o pôde. Não quando os olhos tão claros de Regulus pareciam poços de trevas e o seu sorriso precioso sumia no horizonte melancólico do desconhecido.

Nesse momento, tão breve e tão longo, Sirius fraquejou. Quando a multidão abandonou o trem, ele cogitou fazê-lo também, mas não precisou passar pela provação.

Regulus já havia desaparecido.

Ele se sentou num dos bancos frios enquanto o trem ganhava velocidade novamente. Sirius observou as pessoas ao seu redor e não conseguiu entender como elas não haviam percebido que, de repente, tudo estava errado. Fora do lugar.

Estava numa guerra silenciosa contra tudo o que fora, mas ele não era um quebra-cabeça. Não poderia simplesmente jogar fora todas as peças que não se encaixavam no novo jogo. Talvez... Talvez algumas delas só não devessem se encaixar perfeitamente. Talvez algumas delas fizessem realmente parte de quem ele era, uma parte grande, uma parte importante que _ainda_ não fizesse sentido, mas que não estivesse de todo _errada_.

Sirius estava confuso. Ou pior: talvez estivesse delirando, enlouquecido. A presença de Regulus numa estação trouxa não fazia o menor sentido, mas, embora fosse um ponto a ser discutido, ele sabia que não era de suma importância.

Ilusão ou realidade, apenas a visão daquela imagem quase o fez saltar do trem.

Sirius segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, aflito. Era um teste, apenas. Difícil, mas suportável. Regulus era uma parte importante dele, do seu passado, do seu presente e, por que não, do seu futuro.

Ele sorriu, sem notar.

"Mas que tolice", murmurou, levantando-se. Afinal, não havia porque hesitar: sua fraqueza seria sua maior força. O primogênito não queria se livrar do caçula, talvez nem pudesse, e, de fato, não precisava: Regulus não o tornava fraco, nem fazia com que Sirius quisesse trair a causa e abandonar a Ordem. Muito pelo contrário.

Se Sirius quisesse um futuro, para ele, para o irmão ou para ambos, juntos ou separados, ele precisaria acreditar em si mesmo e na sua capacidade de transformar cada obstáculo num degrau e cada fraqueza numa força.

Ele não deveria ter medo, mas vontade.

Quando o trem parou, Sirius saltou para fora, decidido. Não se lembrava de manhã nenhuma ter sido tão clara ou de dia nenhum em que tivesse se sentido tão poderoso.

Ele caminhou para fora da estação e seguiu por uma ruela de feirantes, desinteressado nas ofertas que os vendedores gritavam estridentemente. Dumbledore quis escolher um lugar bastante incomum, para que a Ordem parecesse tão deslocada que sua localização não seria apenas improvável, mas absurda.

Descendo alguns degraus de pedra entre dois prédios residenciais de classe média-baixa, ele chegou à uma rua lateral sem saída. Havia uma porção de gatos fuçando nas latas de lixo a um canto, mas apenas um deles o fixou, quase carrancudo.

"Bom dia, professora", ele soltou, forjando uma reverência. A gata soltou um miado agudo, irritado, e pulou para a escada de incêndio. "Muito bem, então."

Sirius seguiu o seu exemplo, alcançando a escada e subindo-a, desajeitado. Depois de dois lances de escadas, encontrou a gata parada na frente de uma porta ordinária. Bateu duas vezes seguidas e uma terceira mais demorada. "Torta de merengue."

As trancas se destravaram por dentro e, quando a porta se abriu, Sirius deu de cara com um Alastor Moody nada amigável.

"Atrasado de novo, Black?" Sirius deu de ombros.

"Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer..."

A porta se fechou às suas costas e a professora Minerva lhe lançou o olhar severo, aborrecida.

"Tente prever os seus deslizes pelo menos uma vez na vida, Sirius. Você sabe o quanto isso é perigoso para todos nós."

"Sei, professora."

"E isso é o que mais me preocupa..." Ela seguiu pelo corredor com Alastor em seu encalço. Sirius meneou a cabeça, resignado, antes de fazer o mesmo.

Havia uma porção de portas ao longo de todo o caminho e Sirius se perguntava o que Dumbledore teria escondido atrás de cada uma delas, mas a sua curiosidade teria de esperar. McGonagall contara algum número específico de portas – ele não havia prestado atenção – e então abriu uma delas, precipitando-se para dentro. Ele cumprimentou os presentes de maneira enérgica.

"Bom dia, Prongs!" O amigo o observou, intrigado. "Que foi?"

"Viu um passarinho verde essa manhã, Padfoot?", James perguntou, interessado, "Pra quem não gosta de acordar cedo, você está muito bem humorado."

"Chama isso de cedo?", Lily perguntou, incrédula.

"Er... Eu também amo você, sardenta", respondeu Sirius e aproximou-se dos outros presentes.

"Você tem certeza?", a professora McGonagall parecia muito aflita enquanto conversava com Shacklebolt.

"Eu não duvidaria disso", declarou Moody, "Afinal, ele tem o perfil, não se pode negar."

A professora lhe lançou um olhar de censura, mas ele fingiu não entender. Kingsley esfregou as mãos, nervoso. "Tenho certeza, Minerva. Absoluta."

McGonagall continuou contrariada, mas ela sabia que podia confiar nas palavras de Shacklebolt, o que piorava a sua aflição. Se ele estivesse certo...

"O que foi?", Sirius se aproximou, curioso, "Temos mais problemas pela frente?"

"Acho melhor você se sentar, Sirius."

Ele observou a professora por alguns instantes, confuso. Então, fixou os olhos em Alastor, depois em Kingsley. Aquele silêncio constrangedor, tão desesperador e irritante para Sirius, apoderou-se dele.

"Não, eu não vou me sentar! O que foi que houve?" Ele se aproximou ainda mais da mulher e, como ela não lhe respondeu, sentiu uma súbita vontade de sacudi-la até que dissesse logo o que tinha para falar – o que seria uma grande tolice, porque seria transformado num assento sanitário particularmente bonito antes de dizer 'responda'. "Eles estão atrás da Andie?"

"Não." Sirius deveria se sentir aliviado pela segurança da prima, mas ele tinha um mau pressentimento: as coisas seriam piores. "É sobre o seu irmão..." Muito piores. "Ele é um Comensal."

Passaram-se longos minutos até que ele processasse a informação. Na verdade, qualquer um consideraria bastante óbvia a posição de Regulus. Ele era um herdeiro da nobre e mui antiga família dos Black, uma família centenária de bruxos seguidores do sangue puro que baniam do seio familiar qualquer um que negasse a sua tradição, como Sirius e Andrômeda. Mas para o primogênito, mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse óbvio, era difícil de se acreditar: ele não _queria_ acreditar.

"Não! Não, ele não... Ele..."

De certa forma, entretanto, fazia sentido que Sirius tivesse que lutar contra Regulus, uma vez que teria de lutar contra si e contra tudo aquilo com o qual crescera. Ele só preferiria que as coisas fossem diferentes... Que fossem melhores. Mas não havia esperança. Seus destinos estavam escritos nas estrelas desde antes de nascerem.

E, apesar das palavras de James, do apoio de Peter, do consolo de Remus ou da sua própria determinação, ele tinha uma certeza acima de todas as outras: eles eram todo e parte.

E mesmo as estrelas cadentes, que realizavam desejos e riscavam os céus, despregando-se do manto escuro do infinito, acabavam como pó.

Assim como todas as demais.

_"Querido Al... eu te odeio."_


	6. desiluminância

**N/A: **nem demorou dessa vez, vai. Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, o que me faz pensar que... talvez algumas pessoas estejam certas em me chamar de sádica. Mas eu não posso evitar, oras. Quem sabe? O nome do capítulo foi uma pequena homenagem à Claudia, com o seu blog chamado Desiluminância, um neologismo tão interessante. Mais uma vez, obrigada a Mia Galvez pela revisão e à Morgana Black, por que a fic é tua, né flor? Obrigada pelas reviews, gente. Me deixa imensamente feliz. Espero que gostem tanto desse capítulo quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. E, ah, a 36 degrees ganhou um terceiro lugar disputadíssimo no I challenge de Incest do A3V. Quem quiser dar uma olhada nos prêmios, é só visitar o meu perfil. Beijos e obrigada sempre!

* * *

**V**

**Desiluminância  
**"Porque só a luz pode tornar tão clara a sombra."

"Está acordado?"

Ele sentiu o corpo dolorido, como se milhares de alfinetes o estivessem perfurando. Soltou um murmúrio de dor enquanto seus olhos tentavam se acostumar com a escuridão, a cabeça latejando.

A sala estava imunda, embora não houvesse móveis. O teto gotejava e o cheiro do mofo era quase insuportável. Pela janela arrebentada a luz da lua rastejava para dentro do aposento. Ainda com a pouca claridade, ele o viu.

"É... estou." Seus lábios estavam secos, produzindo uma voz que não era dele. Não se lembrava de como havia parado ali, mas a sensação de que aquilo não seria um bom sinal era inegável. "O que...?"

"Você desmaiou", o outro se levantou e a fraca claridade iluminou suas feições, revelando o esgar, "É muita coragem ficar inconsciente na presença do Lorde das Trevas." Ele atirou a varinha de Regulus de volta para o dono. "Isso não foi um elogio."

"Não esperava que fosse", o garoto respondeu, irritado, "Não de você. O que faz aqui, _Snape?_"

"Levante-se", Severus mandou, impaciente, "Você já descansou por uma vida. É hora de trabalhar."

"Trabalhar?" Regulus sentiu um calafrio lhe perpassar o corpo, hesitante. Severus estreitou os olhos, cruel.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Black? Tirando férias?" Ele se aproximou num único passo. "Se você não consegue matar, vai morrer."

"Eu consigo!", soltou, enraivecido pela dúvida.

"Mas não matou." O homem caminhou até a porta, meneando a cabeça, como se estivesse frente a um grande engano. "Você não tem metade do que um assassino precisa para matar. Você é fraco. _Patético_." Ele sorriu como se estivesse falando uma verdade que nunca fora pronunciada: "Quando estiver varinha-a-varinha com a morte, seu nome não poderá salvar sua vida. Seu sangue não vai proteger você. Nada, além de você, será capaz de fazer qualquer coisa." Severus lhe lançou um olhar perscrutador, dissecante. "É matar ou morrer. Você precisa escolher de que lado vai ficar, mas se for fraco demais para fazer essa escolha, eu sugiro que vá para casa e fique por lá."

Regulus o fixou com os miosótis, determinado. "Eu _não _vou fugir."

"Quanta nobreza de sua parte", debochou o outro. Severus empurrou a porta, abrindo-a. "Vamos."

Regulus obrigou-se a se levantar e seguiu-o para fora dali. A missão não parecia muito complicada. Severus e Regulus seriam acompanhados por Yaxley e deveriam trazer um homem para Voldemort. Extração de informação, era a maneira com a qual o Lorde das Trevas se referia aos seus raptos e torturas. Poucos sobreviviam.

Eles atravessaram uma rua pouco movimentada de Hogsmeade e adentraram um beco imundo que dava para um _pub_ de aparência miserável. Yaxley desceu os degraus que davam para o bar, o qual ficava sob o prédio, e Regulus já o seguia quando Severus o segurou pelo ombro.

"Você fica."

"O quê?", ele pareceu confuso.

"Fique aqui e vigie. Qualquer coisa suspeita, avise-nos." Dito isso, o homem desceu os degraus, abandonando Regulus naquela noite fria.

Ele foi mais para o fundo do beco e recostou-se na parede de tijolos, cansado. Aquilo era ridículo. O Lorde não acreditava nele, Snape não confiava nele. Podia matar, sabia que podia! Era simples e rápido, então por que não o fizera?

Regulus passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, aflito.

Ainda estava vivo, mas em prova. O próximo erro seria o último, certamente. Ele não podia falhar. Mas se Snape o continuasse podando, jamais teria a chance de se redimir com Voldemort.

Suspirou.

Ele estava numa guerra, mas se sentia como se não pertencesse a lado algum: a Ordem da Fênix, os Comensais da Morte – nenhum deles hesitaria antes de matá-lo. Ou quase nenhum.

Os miosótis fixaram uma poça d'água em que se viam refletidos. Regulus não gostava de espelhos. Preferia acreditar ser como não era a se encarar fraco e vulnerável em seu reflexo. Tão pouco especial.

Ele esfregou as mãos, impaciente. Longos minutos se passaram sem que os Comensais dessem sinal de vida. Regulus vasculhava a rua, ansioso, como se qualquer coisa pudesse aparecer de repente para matá-los.

Medo.

O caçula dos Black se deu conta de quão patético pareceria para outrem, com medo da própria sombra num beco escuro. Ele não deveria temer, certo? Regulus era um Comensal da Morte. Ter medo de perder a vida seria, no mínimo, irônico. Mas ele tinha.

A porta do _pub_ se escancarou e Regulus estava quase dando graças quando a consciência de que aquele homem não era Severus, tampouco Yaxley, atingiu-o.

O estranho parecia nervoso, quase desesperado, quando o avistou. Regulus sentiu o coração acelerar gradativamente, mesmo que o momento durasse poucos milésimos de segundo, e com um movimento de varinha, o homem o atirou contra uma das paredes furiosamente e fugiu.

Regulus sentiu a cabeça zunir logo depois do impacto. "Preciso pegá-lo." Ele se içou, apoiando-se nas latas de lixo que foram viradas. "Preciso..." Suas costas doíam, mas ele tentou ignorá-las e, como em tudo o mais que tentava fazer, falhou miseravelmente. "Levá-lo!"

Ele correu atrás de Benjy Fenwick, desnorteado. Podia ouvi-lo por ali, embora não o visse. Pelas ruelas escuras, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam para se salvar. Regulus quase podia senti-lo e arriscaria que toda a perseguição se tratava disso, porque não fazia idéia de onde estava indo ou o que estava vendo. Só continuou o seguindo até que... Estancou no lugar.

"Droga!", ele pensou, enraivecido. Não sabia mais para onde ir. Olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, mas não teve certeza de que direção tomar. "Que droga!"

Porém, uma simples respiração ofegante mais alta do que o de costume foi suficiente para mudar o quadro. Regulus se virou muito devagar e seus olhos encontraram o inimigo empunhando a varinha contra o seu peito.

E apenas não houve tempo o bastante.

Tempo para que Regulus percebesse seus dedos hesitantes apertando a varinha. Tempo para que detivesse o feitiço que cruzou os ares. Tempo para que notasse o medo dentro dos olhos do oponente, e o que o mesmo medo faria a ele.

_Sangue._

Tanto sangue maculando suas mãos preciosas. Quente. Seus joelhos cederam enquanto a varinha lhe escapava por entre os dedos. Ele se arrastou alguns centímetros para trás, tentando afastar-se do que fizera, em vão. Estava impregnado na sua carne – o sabor metálico, o cheiro tão característico...

_Assassino._

Severus e Yaxley apareceram alguns instantes mais tarde, apenas. Apresentavam cortes e hematomas de uma batalha recente, mas nada que explicasse o choque escrito em seus traços.

"Black... _O que você fez?_", perguntou Yaxley, entre a surpresa, a raiva e o desespero, "Devíamos levá-lo vivo! Devíamos...! E você o matou, idiota!"

Severus sinalizou para que Yaxley se calasse.

"Vamos. Precisamos sumir, agora." Ele levantou Regulus sem cuidado, quase com raiva, e empurrou-o, guiando-os. Mas o caçula já não via mais nada que não a imagem do corpo ensangüentado, repetidas e repetidas vezes surgindo entre um piscar e outro. Sentia-se devastado.

Nem mesmo quando reapareceram junto de Voldemort ele pareceu notar. O Lorde das Trevas recebeu os três comensais com nervosismo. Ele já sabia que haviam falhado.

"O que foi que houve?", a sua voz ecoou pela sala, alta e furiosa. A taça que havia em sua mão se espatifou, cortando a palma. Quando o sangue escorreu, Regulus saiu do seu transe e percebeu que a sua vida ainda não estava salva.

"Nós tivemos um _pequeno acidente_", Severus começou, impassível.

"Pequeno? É uma catástrofe!" Voldemort bateu com as mãos na mesa que havia entre eles, "Nenhum erro. _Nenhum_, é tudo o que eu peço! E não é pedir demais, porque _eu não erro!_" Sua raiva se dissipou um tanto, culminando em desdém. "Mas é claro, _vocês_ ainda fazem isso."

"Mestre", Yaxley interrompeu com cuidado, "Mestre, queira me perdoar, mas o estrago foi..."

"Eu não quero ouvir desculpas!" A sua ordem foi como uma trovoada e os seus olhos nunca estiveram tão venenosos, tão _viperinos_. "Quem foi?"

"Black", respondeu o comensal, rapidamente, como se a pergunta lhe escaldasse, "Foi o garoto."

Seu olhar caiu sobre Regulus. Os miosótis fixaram as fendas ferinas do Lorde por acidente e o caçula se sentiu doente.

"Saiam."

"Na verdade", arriscou Snape, "acho que precisa saber que..."

"Saiam!" Os dois homens deixaram o aposento sem mais delongas. Novamente, e talvez mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, ele se sentiu fraco e vulnerável. E Voldemort o estava rondando, emanando fúria, desprezo, e todo aquele seu gosto sádico por morte e tortura. "Está com medo?"

Regulus não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Se mentisse, Voldemort saberia. Estranhamente, ou talvez nem tanto, ele sempre sabia. Se dissesse a verdade, bem... Não sabia o que aconteceria, de qualquer forma.

"Eu perguntei se está com medo!" Novamente aquela sensação de estar sendo devorado pela morte aos poucos, a dor excruciante lhe acertando no peito. Ele foi de encontro ao chão e não foram só as suas costas que doeram, mas o corpo inteiro, sendo visivelmente massacrado pela dor.

"S-sim", ele conseguiu soltar, mas nem por isso Voldemort o libertou da tortura. Sentia um prazer irracional em subjugar, uma deliciosa sensação de dominação antes de destruir. E não era aquilo que chamava de poder?

"Eu pedi para matar e você fraquejou." A lareira iluminava seus traços já não tão belos quanto costumavam ser e, pela primeira vez, Regulus os achou demoníacos. "Eu pedi para trazer e você fatiou."

A raiva de Voldemort pareceu chegar ao seu ápice, e junto com ela a dor. O Lorde não fazia apenas com que os corações dos torturados fossem especialmente doloridos ao ponto que desejassem não mais possuí-los. Não, Voldemort fizera com que Regulus sentisse o seu coração quase explodindo dentro do seu peito, como se estivesse se afogando nele, tão cheio de vazio. Só havia sofrimento.

O Lorde se agachou ao lado do corpo do caçula e sorriu, cruel. Ele assistia a dor como se fosse um espetáculo particularmente interessante, intocável. "Você o fatiou tão bem que poderia servi-lo com torradas." Seu humor era frio, seco e insensível. Ele ria da morte que era incapaz de compreender. "Você não morrerá _hoje_, Black, porque, afinal, você é apenas um aluno relapso."

A dor cessou e Regulus se largou contra o chão, exausto, mas desta vez não desmaiou. Ele se limitou a olhar mais uma vez nos orbes do Lorde e Voldemort esticou uma das mãos, tocando a bochecha de Regulus. O caçula sentiu o sangue em sua pele. Frio.

"Vai se acostumar com a morte", ele falou, "Só não se acostume com a minha misericórdia." Levantou-se e se apoiou sobre a mesa, observando a palma da mão, o sangue de Slytherin, quase com adoração. "Saia."

Regulus se levantou com dificuldade e afastou-se, alcançando a porta.

"Lembre-se: não haverá uma próxima vez."

Ele deixou o aposento de Voldemort e seguiu pelos corredores, incerto. Mas, pela primeira vez, ele entendia que apenas não havia um caminho. Não havia algo que o esperasse, como o destino.

Ter uma vida em mãos e o poder de tirá-la fez Regulus entender que tudo não passava de uma escolha. Um passo a mais ou a menos, o movimento mais lerdo ou mais rápido, um sorriso ou um esgar. E que as decisões mais simples e as mais difíceis eram regidas da mesma forma, mas era ele quem as diferenciava. Voldemort as tratava igualmente, mas Regulus sabia que poupar ou tirar uma vida deveria ser uma decisão importante. Foi assim que Regulus começou a contestar o Lorde das Trevas.

Na manhã que se sucedeu, Fenwick foi enterrado. Regulus não esteve lá, mas leu a manchete no jornal. Ele já não conseguia dormir por causa das imagens que apareciam sob suas pálpebras. Os olhos de Fenwick o vigiavam, perseguindo-o por todos os lugares. O caçula dos Black se sentia constantemente assombrado. Sujo.

Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era se perguntar: por quê? E, talvez principalmente, pelo quê?

Regulus havia matado para viver, mas já não estava certo de que sua _vida_ valia tanto. Era um servo de Voldemort, apenas isso, e tudo o que fizera e o que fazia era pela causa. Mas estavam lutando pelo quê?

Voldemort não buscava a ostentação da nobreza das famílias puramente bruxas. Não, ele estava matando todos os que ficavam em seu caminho, indiscriminadamente. Ele estava cego pelo desejo de poder, como se cegara pela vingança, e qualquer um que se pusesse entre ele e o que quer que Voldemort almejasse seria eliminado.

Regulus matara um homem por outro, simplesmente.

Mas havia algo por trás do Lorde das Trevas que não era tão simples. Aos poucos, o caçula descobria que Voldemort não temia a morte por ser bravo ou corajoso: ele havia aprendido a controlá-la, contorná-la e dominá-la.

Bellatrix sugerira que Regulus caísse nas graças do Lorde rapidamente, depois de tudo o que se sucedera. O sonserino, então, ofereceu Kreacher para ajudar o Lorde com algum assunto misterioso assim que Voldemort pronunciou a falta de um elfo-doméstico para os seus planos. Mas algo de muito errado aconteceu.

Quando o caçula dos Black chamou o elfo-doméstico, muito tempo depois de ter sido levado pelo Lorde das Trevas, Kreacher narrou uma história inacreditável. Regulus ouviu tudo em silêncio e, ao notar que a intenção de Voldemort não era devolver o elfo-doméstico, mandou-o não sair de casa.

Durante algum tempo, ele tentou entender o que aquilo significava. Então, Regulus aprendeu o que significavam Horcruxes e para que serviam. E sentiu o verdadeiro terror que circundava o seu mestre: o que não poderia fazer o bruxo que deteve a própria morte? Quem poderia derrotá-lo? O que ficaria em seu caminho?

Se Voldemort fosse imortal, a guerra jamais findaria. Ele buscava domínio total até o fim dos tempos e da eternidade. E isso nunca chegaria. Mas com o assombro veio a esperança: se ele fez isso a si mesmo, então haveria maneira de desfazer. Entretanto, mesmo que por ventura escolhesse tomar esse caminho suicida, Regulus ainda encontrava um empecilho.

_Medo._

Ele nunca fora excepcional em absolutamente nada, nem se saíra bem sucedido em coisa alguma. Sua vida estava repleta de escolhas _mais ou menos_, de hesitação e desistência. Ele não era especial.

Não era bravo como Bellatrix, forte como Sirius, inteligente como Andie ou perfeito como Cissy. _Regulus_ _falharia._

Ainda assim, restou a dúvida e ela sobreviveu dentro dele por muito tempo antes que Regulus finalmente se decidisse naquela noite.

"Tome." O homem lhe estendeu a poção. Regulus engoliu-a, tentando ignorar o fedor e a aparência viscosa. "Não é para dor. Restaurará seus ossos, mas não fará com que pare de doer."

Regulus meneou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes, contendo a ânsia. "Depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda odeio suas poções."

"Não se preocupe. Elas também odeiam você."

O silêncio se propagou entre eles. Severus não se importou, nunca o fazia. O silêncio já vinha sendo seu companheiro há muito tempo. Mas Regulus voltou à questão que sempre lhe vinha quando não se forçava a ocupar a mente com alguma outra coisa. Aquela dúvida terrível que o perseguia insistentemente.

"Já fez algo de que se arrependa?"

Severus ergueu os olhos, sem acreditar que Regulus estava lhe perguntando aquilo. "Não está ficando nostálgico, está?"

"Me responda!", ele pediu, irritado.

"Não", ele trancou as poções no armário imundo, "Nunca".

"Mentiroso." Severus o segurou pelo rosto, sem o mínimo cuidado, com uma das mãos, machucando-o enquanto o virava para encarar seus olhos.

"Arrependimento é para fracos. Se tivesse me perguntado se há coisa que eu fiz que hoje faria de forma diferente, eu diria que sim." Ele empurrou o garoto, fazendo Regulus escorregar da bancada, o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado onde Severus segurara. "Mas não me arrependo. O que está feito ninguém pode desfazer."

"É só isso?", Regulus perguntou, revoltado. " '_Eu errei, que pena, vamos seguir em frente?'_ "

"Demasiado difícil para alguém como você?", desdenhou Severus, "O Pequeno Rei esperava mais glória e riqueza da vida que escolheu?"

Os miosótis chisparam faíscas. "E se eu não puder seguir em frente? E se eu fiz algo que me impeça de fazer o que tem de ser feito?"

Regulus sabia que ser um Comensal da Morte não era um trabalho do qual poderia se demitir: ele sabia demais. A Marca Negra estava cravada em sua carne e mais além para todo o sempre. E a escolha _certa_ culminaria, mais que provavelmente, na sua morte. Ele não queria morrer, mas viver daquela maneira pela eternidade seria igualmente terrível. Ele só não tinha coragem para fazer o que era preciso.

Severus o fixou com os seus olhos escuros e riu, seco. "Você nunca entenderá."

Mas o caçula dos Black entendeu perfeitamente que as próximas palavras do sonserino o livrariam de qualquer dúvida que ainda restasse e fariam-no escolher, afinal, o seu caminho.

"Os limites estão dentro de você."

E Regulus se sentiu como a luz bruxuleante, fraca e vulnerável, que, sozinha, é capaz de causar um grande incêndio.


	7. abstração

**N/A: **para falar a verdade, esse foi o último capítulo que eu escrevi. Ele foi revisado em tempo recorde pela Mia Galvez, querida, linda, beta-reader mais que perfeita, e me deixou bastante deprimida logo que eu acabei. Sim, é o dia fatídico. Sim, é o capítulo mais loucamente _spoiler_ de DH de todos. E talvez (porque depende de quão forte você é – ou suscetível) você precise dos lencinhos que eu citei. Só lembrando que depois desse ainda vem o sétimo capítulo e o epílogo? Então, ainda não acabou. E eu já comentei que _Regulus_ _regulus_ é uma espécie de pássaro? Bem, é. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**VI**

**Abstração**  
"Porque não eram as palavras: você será meu último suspiro."

"Eu não devia ter feito isso."

O jovem de cabelos escuros andava de um lado para o outro da sala já havia horas, nervoso. Ora esfregava as mãos, indeciso, ora enxugava a testa, impaciente. Ele parecia uma pilha de nervos, completamente instável. Talvez estivesse apavorado com o que insolentemente havia feito, talvez apenas _surpreso_.

"O que está feito, está feito!" Regulus não acreditava nas próprias palavras, repetindo-as insistentemente, como se de repente elas pudessem fazer sentido como antes fizeram. Entretanto, não poderiam: a situação havia mudado. "Mas talvez... Não!"

Ele segurou os cabelos com as mãos, desesperado.

"Não é hora de fraquejar! Não há tempo para voltar atrás!"

O caçula dos Black estancou no lugar, sentindo-se tão frágil quanto a trêmula chama ao contemplar as labaredas do fogo.

"Você vai morrer, Regulus."

Ele se largou sobre uma das poltronas da sala, mas por mais caro que fosse o couro ou mais macias as almofadas, ele não sentiu conforto, da mesma forma que não conseguiria sentir mais nada. A comida não seria saborosa o suficiente, o ouro não compraria nada de que precisasse e o fogo... Ah, ele estava a centímetros da lareira quente, o suficiente até mesmo para se queimar, mas sentia no coração o frio do inverno, gélido e vazio.

"Vai morrer."

Regulus nunca havia se sentido tão _solitário_.

Tomar aquela decisão era a coisa mais difícil, mais dolorosa e mais importante que fazia em toda a sua vida. E fazia-a só. Ele tinha medo – mas foi então que descobriu o segredo que Sirius e Andrômeda nunca dividiram.

Os Black sempre seriam as estrelas escuras do céu.

Regulus se aproximou da lareira e apoiou as mãos no console, escolhendo o resto de sua vida. Seus dedos escorregaram para junto da fotografia que ele não queria ver – não queria sentir doer.

"Eu errei", ele murmurou para o menino mais alto, que sorriu de volta para Regulus, despreocupado, "Eu errei com você. Eu sempre estive errado."

Ele segurou a fotografia nas mãos, como se fosse seu bem mais precioso e, observando os rostos dos irmãos Black, felizes, calmos e incrivelmente satisfeitos, Regulus soube que a preciosidade não estava só ali, mas em toda a parte. Estava em viver, em amar, em sorrir. E cada sorriso era precioso apenas por ser um.

Ele esticou uma das mãos e derrubou a fotografia dentro da lareira, assistindo-a ser devorada pelas labaredas de fogo, e sorriu o seu último sorriso, buscando força. A força que ele nunca havia usado, como se a estivesse guardando para aquele momento. E o efeito foi imediato.

Regulus saiu do aposento e desceu as escadas, deixando-se guiar por pernas que não eram suas. Aos poucos, e ainda contrariado, ele adentrou a cozinha da mui antiga e nobre família dos Black, aproximando-se do armário de Kreacher.

"Kreacher", ele chamou, e o elfo-doméstico se virou para ele, surpreso, pouco antes de reverenciá-lo.

"Sim, mestre Regulus?"

"Kreacher, levante-se e me ouça", falou, um tanto duramente. Kreacher o observou, ainda mais intrigado com a perturbação do caçula, e Regulus pigarreou, amaciando a voz. "Você pode me levar até... Até o lugar em que o Lorde das Trevas o levou?"

O elfo pareceu assustado, seus olhos grandes se arregalando ainda mais, mas ele respondeu, "Sim, mestre", como sempre.

O caçula dos Black soube então que era chegada a hora nada gloriosa da sua redenção. Ele se agachou ao lado do elfo e, entre os milésimos de segundo do seu pedido à desaparatação, Regulus visualizou o caminho.

Aos tropeços, guiar-se-ia até as escadas luminosas e talvez então ele pudesse esperar por Sirius e por todos os outros num lugar melhor. Talvez, depois de todo o mal que fizera, ainda houvesse uma chance – talvez houvesse alguma maneira dele se livrar dos demônios que o cercaram por tanto tempo.

Mas não havia luz no lugar em que ele se viu.

A caverna era fria e escura, como o inferno, e o cheiro salino almiscarado com algo que ele nunca sentira tão forte – um cheiro de morte se impregnando no seu corpo e causando-lhe arrepios.

"É aqui?", perguntou, incerto. Kreacher meneou a cabeça.

"Não, mestre Regulus. É depois daquela rocha, mas..." O elfo-doméstico pareceu relutante, remoendo-se por dentro com algo que era preciso ser dito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não deveria falar.

"Diga, Kreacher", insistiu o caçula, apreensivo.

"É preciso fazer um sacrifício de sangue, mas o meu senhor não deveria ter de macular o sangue tão puro dos Black, mestre Regulus!" Ele segurou a barra das calças do bruxo, em súplica, "Deixe Kreacher tentar, mestre! Deixe Kreacher poupá-lo!"

Regulus curvou os lábios, tristemente.

"Isto?" Ele arregaçou uma das mangas da capa e deixou o braço à mostra, encostando a varinha na pele clara e firme. O feixe de luz rápido se propagou pela escuridão e o líquido escuro escorreu, metálico. "Não vale nada."

Ele se virou para Kreacher, que observava seu mestre com sofreguidão, lágrimas nos olhos.

"Onde?"

"Aqui, mestre", o elfo-doméstico correu até uma parte da rocha, na qual Regulus derramou o próprio sangue. Como se estivesse viva, a rocha respondeu imediatamente, desaparecendo e deixando no seu lugar uma profunda escuridão. "Aí está, mestre Regulus! O lado de que falei!"

Regulus observou a superfície negra do lago, incapaz de distinguir onde ele se acabava. Um lago de águas tão profundas que seriam capazes de carregar criaturas das trevas que jamais deveriam ter escapado da morte, ainda que não vivas: _Inferis_.

Ele tinha certeza de que sob a água seriam vistos pares de olhos tão vazios quanto o seu coração. Os corpos pútridos nadando naquele lugar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, protegendo um fragmento da alma seca e cruel de um louco.

Bastava disso e de tudo mais que Voldemort podia construir ou destruir. _Bastava_.

"Onde está o barco?"

Kreacher examinou o caçula por alguns instantes, provavelmente se perguntando quão longe o seu mestre iria. Então, correu ao longo da beira do lago.

"Está por aqui, mestre, Kreacher se lembra de tê-lo visto por aqui!"

Regulus continuou olhando ao redor e enxergando apenas a escuridão da caverna, mas Kreacher soltou uma exclamação e Regulus se apressou a se juntar a ele.

"Aqui, mestre Regulus! Ele bateu a varinha exatamente aqui." Kreacher segurava algo no ar, invisível. Regulus levou uma das mãos às do elfo e sentiu o toque gélido do metal. Bateu a varinha no objeto e a corrente apareceu no ar. Com mais um toque, ela deslizou por entre suas mãos e, não muito depois, o barco veio à tona.

Regulus e Kreacher subiram a bordo sem palavras e o caçula dos Black duvidou que ainda houvesse muito mais o que dizer. Enquanto eram puxados pelo lago lentamente, ele observava a água escura e o seu próprio reflexo nela. Ele não tardaria a fazer parte daquele exército de mortos.

O frio da caverna o estava ferindo quase fisicamente quando chegaram à ilha. Regulus desceu do barco e ficou muito tempo de pé, parado ali, observando a bacia. Era a sua última chance de desistir, de dar as costas a tudo aquilo e voltar para casa. Ele era a ultima esperança dos Black, e era matá-la ou preservá-la. Mas, afinal, havia um só caminho.

Regulus parou para ouvir o que havia dentro dele. Queria gritar o que quer que sentisse para tomar sua decisão, mas não o fez. Frente àquilo, o que havia dentro dele era silêncio.

"Kreacher", sua voz saiu mais como um suspiro do que qualquer outra coisa, um pedido cansado. Resignado. Ele tirou o medalhão falso do bolso e contemplou-o por alguns instantes, "Preste atenção."

Regulus havia arquitetado o plano durante horas e, por vezes, pensou em encontrar alguma maneira de usar o elfo-doméstico em seu lugar. Envergonhou-se logo em seguida.

A despeito de não haver maneira alguma, o caçula sabia que não era certo. Seria algo que o Lorde das Trevas faria: descartar seus servos quando lhe conviesse. E Regulus não gostaria de ser como ele – não mais.

Os miosótis fixaram o elfo-doméstico e era quase irônico que, depois de tudo, Regulus depositava as suas esperanças numa criatura tão pequena e subserviente, que sempre foi considerada incapaz e inferior. Mas o caçula acreditou nele.

"Kreacher, pegue este medalhão", ele o entregou ao elfo, que observou o objeto com uma terrível sensação de déjà vu, "e, quando a bacia estiver vazia, eu quero que você os troque."

Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio e seus olhos perderam o brilho para a escuridão que os abraçava. "Parta sem mim, não tente discutir. Vá para casa. Não conte a ninguém o que eu fiz, apenas destrua o medalhão verdadeiro." Agora, sem olhar para o elfo e com os miosótis pregados na bacia, ele repetiu, "Parta sem mim."

Regulus se ajoelhou e não havia mais nada. Só havia a taça conjurada em suas mãos e a poção na qual ele a mergulhou, levando a morte aos lábios e sorvendo-a aos goles. Lembranças que ele tentava esquecer se formavam em suas retinas e a dor que não queria cessar se apoderava dele novamente, mais cruel e intensa do que nunca.

"Não", ele ouviu alguém dizer, distante, mas não poderia ser ele. Regulus precisava ser forte, precisava seguir em frente, por tudo o que era especial, por tudo que era precioso. "Não, não..."

"Mestre?", soou Kreacher, fracamente. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo porque ele mesmo vira o pior momento de sua vida subserviente frente aos seus olhos grandes enquanto bebia a poção. Era sofrimento o que o Lorde das Trevas pusera na poção, uma dor profunda, para que quem a bebesse tivesse de abraçar a própria angústia se quisesse prosseguir.

"Não, não...", Regulus precisava prosseguir, mesmo que a dor o matasse, mesmo que aquilo fosse pior que a própria morte. Ele mergulhou a taça novamente e bebeu dela, fechando os olhos, enquanto lágrimas involuntárias corriam pelo seu rosto. "Não... me deixe..."

"Mestre Regulus!", choramingou Kreacher, segurando o caçula dos Black, "mestre, pare, por favor, mestre!"

"Não... Não me deixe desistir, Kreacher..." Ele segurou a taça com mais força entre os seus dedos, sentindo o coração explodindo no peito, "Não me deixe desistir... Al."

Regulus lançou uma das mãos para frente e mergulhou a taça novamente, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraco, mais vulnerável e distante. Sua cabeça zunia, enquanto palavras desconexas repetiam para ele as mesmas verdades de tampo tempo atrás.

"_Você é como todos os outros."_

"Não... Não, não, eu não sou..."

Ele ameaçou soltar a taça, mas Kreacher segurou o seu punho. O elfo tremia tanto que quase derramou o conteúdo, observando o caçula, abatido.

"_É só um traidor."_

"Não! Não... não me deixe..."

Kreacher levou a taça para junto do rosto de Regulus, que o virou, as lágrimas quentes ardendo enquanto escorriam, marcando com o fogo a sua face amargurada. "Beba, mestre...", ele sussurrou, arrependido.

"_Você é fraco. Patético."_

"Eu não quero...", ele tentou afastar a taça, "Eu não consigo..."

"Consegue, mestre Regulus", o elfo estava em súplica, "Consegue, meu senhor consegue!"

"_Os limites estão dentro de você."_

Os miosótis se reabriram e ele observou a taça com novos olhos. E a voz da criança entoou, inocente, "_Por que tinha de ser do jeito que era?"_

Era o veneno necessário, era o verdadeiro sacrifício – era a vida que ele dava para quem não conhecera. Era o seu momento de triunfo e a sua queda.

Era a sua liberdade.

"_Porque sempre foi assim."_

"Sirius." Ele segurou a taça em mãos e levou-a aos lábios, suplicando, "Sirius... Sirius..." Regulus sabia que aquela palavra era um pedido de salvação, mas ouvir o nome do irmão o fazia se lembrar o que devia ser feito, _porque estava fazendo aquilo._ "Sirius..." era a sua razão. Era a razão de todas as coisas.

Regulus bebeu taça após taça, com a ajuda de Kreacher, e bebeu até a última gota, aceitando que o seu destino fosse aquele que escolhera. O cálice escorregou por entre os seus dedos e espatifou-se contra o chão da ilha.

Ele sentia _sede_.

Regulus engatinhou até a beira do lago e mergulhou as mãos na água, trêmulo. Nada mais fazia sentido. Ele sentiu os dedos gelados alcançarem a sua pele e segurarem-no, puxando-o para debaixo da superfície.

"_Al...!"_

Regulus tentou lutar contra aquilo que o esperava, mas até mesmo ele sabia que era inevitável. Estava escrito no seu sangue e no seu nome. Estava nas suas escolhas. Ele já não poderia mais lutar contra nada, já havia feito tudo: o relógio finalmente parara.

E ele aprendeu a voar.


	8. suspiros

**VII  
**  
**Suspiros  
**"Porque todos os meus porquês sempre foram você."

**1979, Inglaterra.**

Ele desceu a rua em silêncio absoluto, mal ousando respirar. A cada esquina que virava, era como se esperasse ser assassinado a qualquer instante, as torturas dolorosas cravadas em sua mente com tanta força que doíam já como lembrança, mas parecendo quase agradáveis diante da perspectiva que ele trazia consigo.

Passos leves, ele podia jurar que os ouvira. Ou talvez apenas estivesse enlouquecendo mais precocemente do que imaginava. Mas a paranóia era perversa se comparada com a loucura: esta dessintonizava o seu agente do mundo, abraçando-o com um confortável manto de segurança, enquanto aquela só fazia enfurecer sua obsessão por permanecer no mesmo mundo que o afligia e enclausurava.

Regulus conhecia o lugar porque já havia passado por ali certa vez, há tanto tempo que mal poderia se lembrar, caso o ocorrido não fosse tão marcante. Sirius o havia tocado com os olhos, acariciado as íris miosótis com as suas, e parecera, senão saudoso, sentir sua falta.

Ele sabia que o primogênito ainda deveria estar naquele lugar.

Descuidadamente, Regulus se esforçou para ser notado. Se por aquelas ruelas imundas se escondia a Resistência, eles haveriam de saber da sua presença. Mas quanto mais esperava, mais sua coragem parecia ir se carcomendo.

Ele dobrou a esquina e se viu numa bifurcação. Do outro lado da rua havia um poste de luz elétrica, iluminando, solitário e miseravelmente, toda a quadra. Regulus caminhou ate estar ao seu lado, onde estancou, completamente visível mesmo à distância. Seu coração palpitava, ansioso.

Mas não demorou muito para acontecer.

A luz piscou algumas vezes, enfraquecida, até que finalmente desapareceu. Agora, só a lua iluminava a rua estreita com seus feixes de prata líquida, embora Regulus tardasse a se acostumar com o escuro. Quando o fez, já era tarde demais.

"Procurando por mim, Regulus?"

* * *

A noite de verão estava calma e fresca e, para ele, não poderia ser mais agradável. Seus pés descansavam sobre o tampo da mesa enquanto ele se equilibrava nas pernas traseiras da cadeira, desfrutando o seu sanduíche, também conhecido como jantar.

Sirius gostava daquele lugar por dois motivos: era _longe_ e _diferente_ de sua casa. O ambiente era simples, as ruas estreitas e mal iluminadas sem nenhum traço de ostentação, e a companhia era infinitamente mais agradável.

James estava sempre por ali, junto de Lily, assim como Peter e Remus, embora esse último se ausentasse com mais freqüência, naturalmente. A professora McGonagall aparecia apenas algumas vezes por mês, ocupada com os deveres acadêmicos, da mesma forma que Dumbledore. Mas, em geral, a movimentação pela sede da Ordem da Fênix era intensa, com aurores e inomináveis, civis e professores indo e vindo o tempo todo.

No momento, Sirius tinha agarrado um exemplar do Profeta Diário, cruzando a pequenina sala circular e esparramando-se por cima do sofá puído. Depois de passar os olhos pelo caderno principal, sem encontrar grandes novidades, ele decidiu se distrair com a seção de esportes, na qual um bruxo alto e corpulento segurava um troféu de quadribol, sendo cumprimentado por muitos outros, sorridente. Entretido com a matéria, só percebeu que os amigos chegavam pelo corredor quando a porta foi aberta.

"...e a segurança é fundamental", dizia Peter, gesticulando exageradamente, ligeiramente nervoso, enquanto James ouvia, atento, "não acha?"

"Ah, com certeza", eles ocuparam as poltronas da sala, de frente para Sirius, "É uma precaução."

Remus atravessou a sala e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sirius, fazendo com que este baixasse o jornal.

"Tudo bem, Moony?" A lua cheia recente tinha deixado marcas bastante visíveis no lobisomem, mas, apesar de tudo, Remus sorriu de leve, apenas um pouco cansado.

"Bem, sim. Tudo bem." Ele pareceu apreensivo. "Escuta, Pad. Acho que você precisa saber de uma coisa."

Sirius largou o Profeta Diário ao seu lado e virou-se para Remus, interessado.

"Então, diga."

Remus ficou em silêncio longamente, pensativo. Depois, levantou-se. "É mais fácil mostrar."

Sirius o seguiu para fora do aposento, mas antes que terminassem de cruzar os corredores, ele agarrou um dos braços de Remus, segurando-o com firmeza e virando-o para si.

"Me diz logo, Moony."

Remus não estava bem certo de como fazer aquilo, porque ele sabia como Sirius podia ser imprevisível – e suas reações não eram exatamente _pensadas_. Por fim, decidiu-se por dizer de uma vez: "Seu irmão está aqui, Pad. Achamos que ele é algum tipo de informante."

"Aqui?" Sirius sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pelo corpo. "Como ele sabe que é aqui?" O sentimento de culpa foi inevitável ao se lembrar de tê-lo visto numa estação de trem certa vez. "Onde ele está?"

"Não muito longe. Alastor queria mandar alguém -"

"Eu vou", interrompeu-o Sirius. "Diga a Alastor que eu cuido disso."

"Siri-"

"Nem tente, Remus." Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, os olhos anis mirando algo que o outro não podia ver, além dos corredores. "É o meu irmão. É hora de fazer isso parar."

"E se ele não quiser parar, Sirius?"

O grifinório não respondeu. Sirius deixou a Sede da Ordem da Fênix e alcançou as ruas escuras do bairro, seguindo a orientação de Alastor. Ele podia sentir que Regulus estava por ali, como se buscassem um ao outro, em algum lugar. _Passos._

"_Espera!", ele gritou, mas o menino não parou: suas pernas corriam, velozes, atravessando a praça. "Espera, Arc!"_

Sirius dobrou a esquina e o viu sob a luz, procurando vida nas sombras, vulnerável. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente, empunhou a varinha e apontou-a para o poste. A luz vacilou algumas vezes antes de se render completamente, sumindo no mar de escuridão.

"Procurando por mim, Regulus?"

_Ele parou sob a árvore e examinou-a, deixando que o outro o alcançasse. Sirius apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, puxando o ar com força._

"_Você... ficou... louco?"_

"_É alta, Al. É alta demais", ele murmurou._

Os miosótis fixaram Sirius e o primogênito fraquejou como nunca antes. Os orbes de Regulus faiscavam em chama viva e forte, fulminante, quando o caçula sorriu.

"Eu nunca perdi você."

"_E daí que é alta? Você já subiu em árvores maiores!", comentou sabiamente. Regulus lhe esticou os braços e afastou as mãos, que estiveram juntas em forma de concha, mostrando-lhe o pequeno pássaro. _

"_Dessa vez eu vou precisar de você."_

Sirius sentiu o sangue esquentar dentro das veias e não se conteve: "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Por que você pergunta se já sabe a resposta?"

"É por causa daquele louco? É por causa daquela merda de Toujours Pur?"

Regulus meneou a cabeça.

"Por sua causa, Sirius. A causa é você."

_Sirius juntou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, e Regulus se equilibrou ali, subindo num dos galhos com dificuldade._

"_Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo, não sabe?"_

Sirius riu, descrente. "Por minha causa?"

Ele observou o irmão, que sempre lera tão bem quando não o tinha em seus braços, e não o compreendeu. Regulus se tornara ilegível. _Misterioso_.

"Ria, Sirius. Eu vim te ver."

"E por que você faria isso?"

_Regulus_ _se equilibrou, segurando o passarinho com cuidado. "Vai dar certo, sim!"_

"_Não vai, não! Ele é muito pequeno!"_

_O caçula_ _bufou. "O tamanho dele não importa, ele_ vai _voar!"_

"Por que você faria isso?", ele repetiu. Sirius se aproximou num passo, fazendo Regulus recuar e recostar-se na parede, seus lábios de repente muito secos. O primogênito estava tão perto que o sonserino podia ver o próprio reflexo nos olhos anis de Sirius, como espelhos d'água. _Não_, espelhos não. Regulus tinha certeza de que aquele menino que via nas íris do irmão não era uma imagem falsa, mas real. Regulus se via nos olhos de Sirius tal como era e fora até ali não apenas para ver o primogênito, mas também para se reencontrar. Foi o caminho que Regulus escolheu.

Sorriu.

"_Ele não vai!", teimou Sirius, mas o caçula não lhe deu ouvidos, esticando-se sobre o galho. Com o queixo tocando a madeira, ele abriu as mãos na frente do rosto, libertando o passarinho, que pareceu desnorteado._

"_Voa, passarinho! Voa!", mandou, mas nada aconteceu._

"Seu sorriso é um mistério, Regulus."

Os miosótis pareceram revoltosas tempestades.

"Tal como o seu coração, Sirius. E você nunca permitirá que eu faça parte dele. Não há lugar para mim, meu irmão. Não há lugar para..."

"Nós", ele completou. "Isso nunca nos deteve."

"_Voa! Voa!"_

"_Eu já falei! Ele é pequeno demais, ainda não sabe voar!", insistiu o primogênito. Regulus o mirou, irritado._

"_Acredita nele, Al!"_

"_E que diferença isso faria?"_

"Não, isso nunca nos deteve. Mas deveria tê-lo feito, precisamente."

Sirius deu de ombros.

"É, você está certo. É só um traidor."

"_Isso pode fazer toda a diferença!"_

Regulus quis dizer a verdade a Sirius, visto que jamais teria a chance novamente. Dizer que ele não era um traidor. Dizer que estaria junto do irmão, ao lado dele até o último minuto. Mas não o fez.

"Sim, eu sou."

_Sirius levou o olhar do irmão ao passarinho, duvidoso. O passarinho era muito pequeno, mas talvez..._

"_Voa", pediu Regulus, quase implorando, "Voa!"_

Ele sabia que tudo o que ele precisava fazer era falar tudo errado. Assim, Sirius não teria de lidar com as conseqüências dos atos do caçula.

"Eu _sou_ um traidor" – eu nunca trairia você.

"Um filho _muito_ melhor" – gostaria de ter sido mais como você.

"Estou do lado _certo_ da guerra" – eu não tenho um lado, senão o seu.

"E você morrerá, Sirius. Morrerá por seus amigos, lutando contra você" – eu caminharei até a minha própria morte, por minha escolha. Enfrentarei a morte por tudo o que você amou, porque tudo o que eu amo é você.

"É assim que acontece, meu irmão. Uma loucura de sangue e morte. E nós estaremos no meio disso. Morrer sozinho, é? Espero que doa, o que você acha?"

Sirius o empurrou contra a parede dolorosamente, seus olhos claros cheios de raiva fixando o irmão mais novo.

"Não me desafie..."

"Eu o desafio todo, Sirius Black", sua voz estava tremendo de nervoso.

"_Voa!"_

"_Desista, Arc! Ele não..."_

"_Acredite!" Suas bochechas acerejaram, deixando Sirius estarrecido, o contraste dos miosótis com as maçãs do rosto intrigando o primogênito. "Acredite nele!"_

"Eu o desafio pelo que tem feito, por aquilo que fez e tudo o que ainda fará." Foi a primeira vez que Sirius percebeu haver muito mais de Regulus para compreender e que, tê-lo em seus braços não era decifrá-lo, mas senti-lo e aceitá-lo. "Mas, principalmente, eu o desafio por tudo aquilo que você nunca fez, nem fará."

O silêncio entre eles se tornou pesado e infinito. Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Regulus tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Sirius, mas o grifinório se aproximou ainda mais, tocando seu peito, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Não deixarei" – ele sussurrou no ouvido do caçula, sua voz morna, agora doce e calma, enquanto seus lábios tocavam a pele delicada do irmão – "você partir."

Sirius uniu seus lábios e Regulus sentiu seu coração perder um compasso, ferindo-se com tudo o que ele jamais pronunciaria. Ele nunca poderia dizer ao irmão como realmente se sentia sobre eles - ele nunca poderia dizer 'eu amo você', mesmo que esta fosse sua verdade absoluta. Aquela que lhe indicava o caminho, que seria o melhor dele, deveria também ser seu mais doloroso segredo. Um segredo que poderia matá-lo, se ele não estivesse prestes a caminhar até a própria morte.

"Eu sinto muito, Sirius", sua voz fria, tão forte quanto ele conseguiria forjar, visto que estava em total auto-destruição, acordou o primogênito e o grifinório foi empurrado de volta para longe do sonserino, "eu já parti."

"_Voa! Voa!"_

"_Voa!" Regulus quase se desequilibrou para olhar o irmão. Só quando o ouviu repetir, sorrindo, "Voa!", acreditou. E eles disseram mais uma vez, em uníssono: "Voa!"_

_E o passarinho piou antes de levantar no ar._

Continuaram se encarando e nunca foi tão difícil de lidar com o espaço vazio entre eles. Ambos não o queriam, mas reconheceram que não havia nada que pudessem fazer a respeito.

Aquele era o seu último olhar.

"_Ele está voando, Al! Ele está -" Regulus escorregou e Sirius arregalou os olhos, assustado._

"_Arc, cuidad-"_

Regulus deu as costas a Sirius, incapaz de observar seus olhos claros por mais nenhum minuto. Mas ele não sabia como começar a caminhada: suas pernas estavam pesando toneladas.

_Coragem_, Sirius lembrou-lhe em seus pensamentos mais profundos, _Coragem para fazer o que precisava ser feito_.

"Adeus, meu irmão."

E a cada passo ele sentiu como aquilo era difícil. Como era difícil saber que Sirius estaria mais seguro se não soubesse o que o caçula fez – o que o seu irmão fez por Sirius e que, mais tarde, descobriu que era o mesmo que fazer por ele.

_Ele levantou o rosto e observou Sirius sob o seu corpo, preocupado._

"_Al, você está bem? Me desculpe, eu não queria cair em cima de você!"_

"_Estou bem, tá tudo bem, Arc! Eu peguei você..."_

"_Obrigado." Ele sorriu,_ precioso. _Sirius deu de ombros, sem graça._

"_Eu sempre..." Seus olhos entraram em contato de novo e o primogênito acerejou, "Sempre segurarei você pra não te deixar cair."_

Mas o seu primeiro passo foi interrompido por uma lágrima intrusa, vergonhosa, que ele nunca deixou correr, e palavras dolorosas, que pungiam e acariciavam de uma vez só.

"Adeus... Arc."

* * *

Ele seguiu pelos caminhos escuros, os miosótis úmidos, duros como a lápis-lazúli, sem nunca titubear na intensidade. Ele sabia que aqueles passos nunca seriam refeitos, mas continuou a andar para onde quer que suas pernas o levassem: à sua redenção, à sua ruína – à morte. 

"Você não chorará a minha morte, mas se lembrará de mim." Seus lábios se curvaram quase cinicamente, um resquício de esperança inundando o seu sorriso precioso, "Lembre-se de mim, Sirius. Lembre-se de nós."

Ele levou uma das mãos para dentro do casaco e tirou do bolso interno a velha fotografia. Dois garotos sorriam de volta para ele, inerentes ao futuro e ao passado. Eles viveram o presente, sem saber o que os esperava.

A tragédia. A desgraça. A queda.

E descobriu que sempre esteve pronto para fazer o que precisava ser feito.

"Lembre-se porque, no fundo, nós ainda somos aqueles meninos, brincando escondidos no jardim de casa."

Os miosótis derramaram suas últimas lágrimas nas seguintes palavras, lavando a sua alma de todo o receio da solidão mórbido do escuro.

"Você não chorará a minha morte, mas você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui para você. Basta me procurar."

Ele levantou os olhos para o céu escuro, guardando a fotografia sobre o peito, como se fosse preciosa, e sorriu. Sorriu para as estrelas, para Sirius e para ele.

Para as estrelas que contariam a sua história muito tempo depois que já tivesse ido.

**I… will protect you in the night  
**(Eu... te protegerei na noite)  
**I... am smiling next to you**  
(Eu... estarei sorrindo ao seu lado)


	9. epílogo

**Epílogo**

Seu sorriso era _precioso_.

Regulus se recusou a macular a preciosidade dos miosótis com as vontades do Lorde. Ele lutou por uma chance que não seria dele e morreu jovem, sozinho e desacreditado. Ele morreu por aquilo que acreditava.

Regulus era _especial_.

O caçula dos Black negou a si mesmo pela esperança de que pudesse deter o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, o qual nascera para servir. Ele negou a própria vida por toda a preciosidade que encontrou fora de si. E morreu _esperançoso_. Talvez por isso ele a tivesse conservado por tanto tempo nos seus fascinantes olhos azuis.

_Inocência_.

**

* * *

N/A: **eu espero que tenham gostado. Sinceramente, escrevi essa fic há algum tempo como um Ode to Regulus... E acabei gostando do Sirius por causa dela. Foi meu trabalho mais... _concentrado_. Então, Morgana Black, finalmente ela está aqui e está inteira. Seu presente de aniversário é bem longo. (rs) Espero que tenha gostado mesmo. Beeeijos. E ainda vou publicar um C&C&C. FUI! 


End file.
